PPG: We Were Once Heroes
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: At one time they were the greatest team in the world, but now they've begun drifting apart. Between their clashing personalities, and High School drama, will they ever be the same again, or will the Powerpuff Girls be broken for good?
1. Prologue

**Don't worry people, I haven't forgotten Star Force Zero 3. I had this idea for a story, and I had to get it out. After taking a few writing courses at Drexel, I learned a few new tricks that I think will help push this story in a really positive direction.**

**Powerpuff Girls belongs to Cartoon Network or some company. All rights go to them, as I own nothing except a few original characters.**

**Rated T for violence, strong language, and suggestive content.**

Prologue

_**The city of Townsville...**_

Mojo Jojo had another giant robot attacking the city. Nothing special, just a few missile launchers, flame throwers, and a rail gun. His rampage through the city seemed random, but they knew otherwise. Chances were Mojo Jojo was doing this just to draw them out.

So if that's what he wanted...

Three lights crashed into Mojo Jojo's robot, knocking it to the ground. When the robot got up, he looked on the ground and saw three adorable little girls wearing matching clothing in three different colors standing in front of his machine. One girl was wearing blue, she had light blue eyes and blond hair tied in two pigtails. Another girl wore green, she had green eyes and her hair was black and shorter than the other girls, giving her a tougher look. The last one, who was standing in the middle signaling that she was the leader, wore pink, she had pink eyes and her hair was really long and red, tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon.

His machine got up and began firing at the three girls with his rail gun, but the Powerpuff Girls dashed in three different directions. The three of them met in the air above the robot.

"Bubbles," the pink girl said to the blue girl, "Get the people to safety."

"Got it Blossom," Bubbles said before flying off in a blue streak.

"Buttercup," Blossom said now to the one in green, "I'll cover you while you get in close and-"

"Pound Mojo Jojo into the ground?" Buttercup asked smiling ferociously at the robot. Blossom sighed shaking her head.

"If that's what you want to-" Buttercup immediately flew into the robot and began pounding at it. Blossom gave a sigh and then flew after her violent sister. While Buttercup fought the robot, Blossom fired lasers and other beam attacks at the missiles and bullets trying to hit her sister. Even though these two had completely contradictory personalities, they often worked together in offensive strategies, as they made a great tag team.

Bubbles flew back up to the fight and saw one flame thrower targeting Buttercup.

"Buttercup, look out!" Bubbles shouted. Buttercup and Blossom looked in her direction and then turned back to the robot, seeing the attack. Blossom pushed Buttercup away towards Bubbles, but took the attack head on.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted as the fire engulfed Blossom. She was okay, but then at least a hundred missiles converged around Blossom and knocked her out of the sky. She was pretty high up and the altitude she fell from would have killed a normal human.

Both Buttercup and Bubbles got really angry and charged at the robot punching it with enough force to send it flying a good few kilometers back. They landed next to Blossom.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Bubbles asked as Buttercup helped Blossom to her feet.

"I'm fine," Blossom breathed out as she staggered up to her feet, "This plan isn't working. We need to find it's weakness. Bubbles, Buttercup, keep it busy while I catch my second wind and find its weak point."

Both girls nodded and flew up to the robot while Blossom flew up to a high building to observe the fight.

Bubbles shot at the robot with her laser vision to get it's attention. Once it turned to them, Buttercup slammed her fists on the ground creating a shock wave that caused the robot to fall to its knees. As it got up though, it fired its rail gun at them forcing them to split apart.

From where she was standing, Blossom was able to see the robot from all angles. It was amazing how many robots Mojo Jojo made that looked like him. It showed how vain he was. Although he was full of himself, it was true that he was a genius. This robot was one of his best. It looked like Mojo Jojo was learning, as this robot seemed to cover all of its weaknesses.

_Let's see..._ Blossom thought, _It has two flame throwers, a rail gun, and missile launchers. Most of those weapons are heat based, so that means... _Almost on cue, the robot turned around and Blossom saw the heat tank on its back. _That's it! If we take that out then the robot should explode! But the only thing is..._ Blossom's focus then went to the missiles, _Those missiles will cause a problem. If there were a way to get guide them... I wonder..._ Blossom then flew up to the fight, but kept her distance, waiting for something.

Bubbles and Buttercup continued to trade blows with the robot. Bubbles then looked down and saw a kitty cat right under them. How she saw things like that, no one knew, but everyone knew what was going to happen next.

"Kitty!" Bubbles shouted rushing to the ground.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted as her sister flew to the surface. She then turned around as the robot began firing it's rail gun at her. This was the hardest part for Blossom when they did this strategy. As much as she wanted to rush in and fight alongside Buttercup, she had to wait. Buttercup knew, that's why she was fighting as hard as she was and not asking Blossom for help. The three of them just had that kind of bond.

The robot turned to where Bubbles was and fired its missiles at her. Now Buttercup and Blossom got scared.

"Bubbles!" they both shouted in unison. Bubbles remained completely oblivious to their shouts, as she was determined to get the cat to run.

"Shoo, shoo!" Bubbles urged trying in vain to get the cat to run away, not aware of the missiles homing in to her.

_Think Blossom! _Blossom was frantic looking around. She then had an idea and rushed off to another part of the city. She then fired her laser vision at the ground melting the ground, making it hot. Just as she thought, the missiles changed direction and began flying to the new heat source. Blossom flew straight up as the missiles flew past her and landed in the molten lake she made.

Blossom smiled and flew over to her sisters.

"Girls," she began, "We need to destroy the tank on its back! If we do that then it should explode from the inside as well!"

"How do we get close enough to do that?" Buttercup asked.

"All we have to do is disable all of its weapons first. Bubbles, use your heat vision to create more targets for those missiles."

"How does that help?" she asked, as she didn't see what Blossom did earlier.

"Those missiles are heat guided. They fly to the hottest area. All we need are a number of hot spots for the missiles to fly toward. Trust me."

"Okay Blossom," Bubbles said with a nod.

"Buttercup, you and I will try to get close. There isn't much we can do to the rail gun from here, but I can cancel out the flame throwers with my ice breath. That means you'll have to destroy the rail gun yourself."

"That I _can _do!" Buttercup said slamming her fist into her hand. She liked this plan.

"Okay. Girls, move out!" Blossom shouted as all three of them flew toward the robot. First came the missiles, but Bubbles began setting certain buildings and other places of Townsville ablaze guiding the missiles there. When they got close enough to the rail gun, the flame throwers targeted them, but once they fired, Blossom took in a deep breath and exhaled an icy cold wind that pushed the blaze back, and ultimately froze the flame throwers.

"Buttercup, now!" Blossom shouted to Buttercup. Buttercup gave Blossom a thumbs up and then ran up to the rail gun and simply did what she did best, slamming her fists into the rail gun wrecking it.

Without its weapons, the robot was defenseless. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew up to each other and hovered in a circle close to each other, letting their hands meet in the center. They nodded, and then flew to the back of the robot. Once their all three of them charged up their attacks, Blossom letting a pink ball form between her hands, Bubbles holding her hands at her sides as both were engulfed in blue energy, and Buttercup holding her fist up in front of her as green energy engulfed it.

"Pink Blast!" Blossom shouted firing a giant pink wave from her hands.

"Blue Burst!" Bubbles shouted throwing her fists forward in an arch as a blue sonic boom flew forward (AN: think Guile's sonic boom attack).

"Green Charge!" Buttercup shouted flying towards the robot with her fist leading her.

Bubbles' attack flew in front of Buttercup while Blossom's attack actually pushed Buttercup forward even faster and added to Buttercup's attack. Buttercup flew _through _the robot actually grabbing Mojo Jojo and throwing him out of the robot with her as she landed on the ground. Blossom and Bubbles flew down next to her and the robot exploded behind them. Mojo Jojo looked horrified as his greatest creation (for the next few weeks at least) was reduced to a pile of scrap. Next scene was Mojo Jojo thrown into the jail. As the door closed he looked up and shouted as per usual...

"CURSES!"

Back in Professor Utonium's lab, the girls were having their usual pillow fight. When they stopped they landed on their large bed and lied down relaxing.

"Just another day at the office, eh?" Buttercup said turning to her sisters.

"That Mojo Jojo will never learn," Bubbles said hugging her stuffed octopus, Octi.

"That's why we have to stay vigilant," Blossom said now sitting on her knees, "Let's make a pact, no matter what, we always stay close."

"Promise?" Bubbles asked.

"Promise," Buttercup confirmed. They then put their hands in the center of their circle, and then threw their hands in the air shouting in unison...

"Powerpuff Girls forever!"

_**It's a shame that things can't stay like this...**_

_**Twelve years later...**_

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had grown up quite a bit, and were quite different. Bubbles hadn't changed too much besides being a little more mature. Blossom now wore glasses though, and Buttercup actually grew her hair out. They had also grown in a different way.

As the two of them approached the hallway, it looked like they were approaching each other. But as they got close to each other, you would think that they would stop...

Only they didn't...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Girls, breakfast will be ready in five minutes," Professor Utonium called from downstairs. They had recently moved to another section of Townsville, closer to the high school. This house was a little bigger than the old house, which was perfect for living with three teenage girls.

"I'd love to be down in five minutes, but _Bubbles_ decided to move into the bathroom!" Buttercup shouted.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep until seven o'clock then you wouldn't have that problem," Blossom said walking past Buttercup, actually fully dressed.

"Unlike little Miss Perfect who apparently thinks it's normal to wake up at five o'clock!" Buttercup shot back. Bubbles then decided to exit the bathroom, Buttercup running right in.

"Um, good morning to you too," Bubbles said, more so to herself than to Buttercup.

The three of them had changed quite a lot, both physically and a bit mentally. In twelve years the three of them had grown into curvaceous seventeen year old girls. They all stood at about 5 feet 8 inches tall, and as they were triplets they did have the same sharp eyes and full lips. Sadly, besides physical features and bone structure, that was where their similarities ended.

Blossom still kept her hair in the same style it was in when she was younger, but it was much fuller now and went down to her waist when it was tied in a ponytail, still with her trademark red ribbon. Her usual style when not in school consisted of a red sweater, long blue dress, and black shoes. Overall not very stylish. She had also started wearing round wire framed glasses.

Bubbles also kept her hair overall in the same style, but her pigtails were much longer and went a little past her shoulders now. She was actually the more stylish of the three, usually wearing a one piece blue skirt that helped show off her curves, and a short white jacket. She was the only one of them to practically always wear high heels, and was also the only one to wear make up often times.

Buttercup was always tough, but teenage years made her a full fledged tomboy. She did shock a lot of people when she decided to grow her hair out, which was now down to her waist, but that teamed up with her usual dark green pants, black tube top, neon green jacket, and her black army boots only added to her bad girl appearance.

Right now though, they were on their way to school, and had to wear their uniforms, which for the girls was the typical sailor style uniform. Although that did limit their styles to a degree, they even managed to let their styles show. Blossom still managed to look the most studious, as she wore nothing added to her hot pink and white uniform, giving her a very simple yet intelligent look. For shoes she wore black Mary Jane's. Bubbles' uniform was closer to the original color of blue and white, but her's was a much lighter shade of blue. She wore black stockings and blue high heels with hers, and her uniform had a slightly shorter skirt than her sisters. Buttercup hated the length of the skirts, as she didn't want to show her legs. To cover up, she wore her dark green pants under her skirt and her black army boots.

Blossom of course was the first one downstairs. She sat down at the table with a few of her books for class. Prof. Utonium set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Blossom, who began eating, but was still glued to her books.

"You know honey," Utonium said putting his hand on Blossom's shoulder, "Homework is often best done when you come home."

"I know Professor," Blossom said, still glued to her books, "I finished all of my homework last night. This is just extra work."

Prof. Utonium shook his head with a smile. He remembered the days when Blossom would spend hours like this working on battle strategies. It was nice that she was dedicated, but still...

Bubbles ran downstairs and actually kissed the Professor on the cheek, "Good morning Professor," she said sweetly.

"Good morning Bubbles," the Professor said with a smile. Bubbles sat down next to Blossom, looking over her shoulder.

"What 'cha doing?" Bubbles asked very sweetly.

"Science," Blossom said, still focused on her studies.

"Do you need any help?" Bubbles offered, "I'm pretty good at-"

"It's physics Bubbles, not biology," Blossom stated bluntly. Bubbles looked like she wanted to say something, but as per usual, her sister's intelligence managed to stop Bubbles in her tracks. She sighed and went to her breakfast.

Before the Professor could say anything, Buttercup ran into the kitchen and sat down, opposite side from Blossom and Bubbles.

"Gee, thanks for hogging the bathroom Bubbles!" Buttercup shot.

"Well, sorry for taking pride in my appearance!" Bubbles shot back.

"That's no excuse for taking an entire year in the bathroom! I could have been late!"

"Like you even care!" Blossom chimed in, now closing her book, "You could be a whole hour late and not even care! You _have _been an hour late for school!"

"Doing important stuff!" Buttercup defended.

"What on earth could be more important than being on time for school?"

"Gee, _I don't know_," Buttercup said sarcastically looking up, "Let me look back _twelve years_ at why we have these!" she said now letting her hand get a green glow.

"Oh please," Blossom said now getting really irritated, "You know damn well the only reason you still-"

"Girls! Please!" Prof. Utonium said, finally having enough, "No arguing at the table."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, all three of them glaring at each other slightly as they ate.

As usual, after breakfast the three of them all went their own separate ways. Blossom gave the Professor a curt "Bye Professor" before grabbing her hand made lunch and walking out the door. Buttercup gave the same "Bye Professor" before running out the door and taking to the skies. Bubbles on the other hand, insisted on being driven to school by the Professor. While driving to school, Bubbles was applying her make up.

"So, did you finish all of your assignments for today?" Professor Utonium asked his daughter.

"Yes Professor," Bubbles replied as she applied red lipstick.

The Professor smiled taking one look at Bubbles. It was amazing how much she had grown up. When she was little she would have cried about anything and everything, but now that she was seventeen she had gotten a lot more mature. Thankfully she still remained close to the Professor.

"Professor?" Bubbles asked, catching the Professor's attention, "Do I take too much time in the bathroom?"

Oh dear, Prof. Utonium thought. Now he was dabbling into dangerous territory. He had never married, and only dated twice in his life (each time ending in failure) so he had no real experience with women. When the girls had their first periods he had a hell of a time explaining that. After that attempt he decided to stay out of certain issues, this being one of them.

"Well Bubbles," he said, trying to come up with an explanation that would satisfy her, "I say that it's good that you take so much pride in your appearance. Now, Blossom and Buttercup don't take as much time, but that's because their looks don't take as much time to maintain. You're fine, Bubbles."

"Thank you Professor," Bubbles said with a sweet smile. They stopped in front of Townsville High, but Bubbles remained in the car next to the Professor for a few seconds longer than usual.

"Is something wrong?" the Professor asked. Bubbles sighed.

"It's just, all Blossom and Buttercup do these days is argue. I miss the days where the three of us spent time together. Now, it's like I hardly even know them."

"They're growing up, just like you are. They may not be the same as they were years ago, but neither are you. It might seem like you three are drifting apart, but I believe things will go back to the way they were before, you'll see. You are sister's after all."

"You right," Bubbles said with an uncertain sigh.

"Now if you don't hurry you'll miss homeroom."

"Right!" Bubbles kissed the Professor on the cheek as she opened the door, "Bye Professor." She then exited the car and began walking to the school. As she walked, she noticed Blossom walking up to the school. She also noticed Buttercup landing a few feet away from the school also walking up to the school. Bubbles decided to take this as her chance to try and reunite her team. She caught up with her sisters and walked in between them as they walked together.

"So, I was thinking, Junior Prom is in two months, so maybe after school we could-"

"Junior Prom?" Buttercup all but laughed out, "Sorry, but not my scene. Besides, I'm going out after school."

"Oh, okay then. Blossom, how about you and I-"

"I can't. I'm going to the library to study. You know, you could afford to spend some time in the library. You're math grades aren't the best."

With that said, Blossom and Buttercup walked into the school and in two separate directions. Watching them, and letting their words sink in, Bubbles wasn't too sure if the Professor was right.

"What's happening to us?"

Blossom arrived in her homeroom ten minutes early as usual. When she walked up to her desk she saw two students working on a math problem. It looked like one of them was having a hard time. From where she was sitting she heard the entire problem.

"So then, the answer is..." the student began.

"Ten," Blossom stated bluntly, getting annoyed glares from the students.

"I didn't ask you for help. And for your information the answer is seven," he said as if he had a one up on Blossom, but she would not be defeated.

"No, the answer to that problem is ten, because you're supposed to multiply first. You added. You were doing the whole problem wrong from the very beginning."

"I'd love to see you come over here and do this problem," the student said. Blossom immediately got up and walked over to the student, wrote out the problem on another sheet in his notebook, and got ten, much to the chagrin of her peers.

"See, the answer is ten. Honestly, it's the simplest problem in the book," Blossom said shaking her head walking back to her desk. She then sat back down and began reading her book. After homeroom, she was on her way out, but her super sonic hearing allowed her to hear the gossip of her peers.

"You saw that right?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, that Utonium is a real bitch," her friend said, "She didn't have to be so mean about it."

"I know, and with Leo's learning disorder. There goes his self esteem."

Blossom stormed out of the classroom when she heard them. She went over to her locker and leaned against it, thinking about what they said. Leo did have dislexia now that she remembered it. How could she have been so mean?

This was the reason why Blossom, who once had more friends than anyone, now was a social outcast. When she was a child, she was always open, but that was what many people liked about her. Now though, that trait of hers turned into bluntness, and it cost her a lot of friends.

"Damn it!" she said hitting her head on her locker. She opened her locker and got a few books for her next class. As she closed her locker though, she turned to look down the hall and saw a face she never thought she would see _here_ of all places.

He had orange hair that went to his shoulders, and was wearing the boys uniform consisting normally of black shirt and black pants, but in his case it was fiery red. He was also wearing white sneakers and a red cap. If the color scheme wasn't enough, the red eyes were enough to tell her exactly who it was.

Brick...

He looked in her direction, and for some sick reason, actually smiled and began walking in her direction. Realizing that she couldn't afford to get in a fight here, she backed away from him and ran as fast as she could without using her powers. When she turned the corner she fell to her knees in exhaustion and fear.

Brick went to this school, and with him, probably the other two...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buttercup walked into her physics class, the only class this year that she shared with Blossom. Upon entering she heard a whistle in the back corner. She turned and saw her friend Mitch Mitchelson motioning her over. He had grown up into a big, burly teenager with really long brown hair. He wore a black hat with his uniform, and his shirt was open revealing a "Mitch Rules" T shirt underneath.

"Yo, BC," he called out. Buttercup walked over to him and gave him a pound, handshake, and brotherly hug, which was the symbol of those Buttercup held really close to her. These people called themselves the "BC Brawlers" and were sort of like the unofficial police in the school. Truth is they had another secret use that no one knew about though...

"Hey Mitch," Buttercup said, "How goes it."

"Meh, can't complain too much. History was lame, but that's about it."

"Since when _isn't _history lame, Mitch?" Mitch had to nod on that one.

"So, you headin out tonight?" Mitch asked Buttercup, who had a sudden fire in her eyes.

"Hell yeah. That's one of my favorite past times these days. Just a shame Mojo ain't gonna be there," Buttercup said with a shrug.

"Well, what are you gonna do? I did get a tip on the Gangreen Gang though, if you're interested," Mitch said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Mitch," Buttercup said putting her arm around his neck in a sort of caring way, but he was in the perfect position for Buttercup to choke him, "If you don't tell me what you know..." Mitch held up his hands.

"Kay, kay, chill BC. I got you," Mitch said with a smile, prompting Buttercup to let him go. Before Mitch could get a word out though, there was a loud "swoosh" as the door opened, and Blossom stormed in, going straight to her desk. "What's eating Miss Ice Queen?" Mitch asked, using one of Blossom's many nicknames.

"Got me," Buttercup said, hiding how concerned she actually was. Blossom looked flustered, and she _never_ looked flustered.

The teacher walked in at that moment, "Class, before we begin I'd like to introduce our newest student," he motioned the student in, and much to Buttercup's shock and Blossom's dismay...

It was Brick...

"Everyone, this is Brick. He's going to be joining us for the rest of the school year." After the teacher finished, Brick waved to the students.

"Nice of you to have me," he said with an edge of arrogance. Yep, it was Brick alright. He looked in Blossom's direction and smiled, but Blossom scowled and turned away from him.

"Looks like she hadn't gotten over seven years ago," Buttercup said.

"Understandable," Mitch added, "Seriously, what's the school board thinking letting someone like him come to this school?"

Buttercup watched Brick walk all the way to his desk in the back. She then turned to Blossom, who looked so upset she was shaking. Anyone who didn't know what happened might think Blossom was overreacting, but for those in the know, her reaction was understandable, and Buttercup knew.

Blossom hated Brick with a serious passion.

* * *

It was lunch now, and Bubbles just walked into the cafeteria. Once she did, all the boys turned to her. She liked all the attention, even if a majority of the boys were probably undressing her with their minds.

As soon as she sat down, she was surrounded by boys, of course asking her to the Junior Prom. She wasn't really paying attention to them though, because her eyes were on Chad, the boy of her dreams. Captain of the football team, and the perfect match for Bubbles (in her eyes at least), there was only one problem, and that problem was approaching him right now.

Princess Morbucks, his girlfriend.

She of course went to the same school as they did. Her red hair now flowing straight down and going halfway to her waist. She wore an impossibly short skirt, and had an almost identical figure to Bubbles, if not bigger boobs (around a mid d-cup, but knowing her and her money, they weren't real). She also wore so much make-up that Bubbles wondered what she looked like when she woke up in the morning. Probably hideous.

Princess walked past Bubbles holding onto Chad's arm, giving Bubbles an evil look. The only reason she was even going out with Chad was because she knew Bubbles liked him. She had been competing with Princess ever since they went to this school, and as much as Bubbles hated to admit it, Princess won that battle, only because she got to him first.

The crowd dispersed from Bubbles once she kindly shooed them all away, and her best friend Jane sat down next to her. "Why don't you just ask one of them out?"

"I can't just ask anyone to the prom, Jane," Bubbles gave a sigh watching Princess and Chad sit at a table with the other football players, "Prom has to be special, so I have to be with a special guy. Problem is _she's _with _my _special guy."

"Tough," Jame sympathized with Bubbles, "Why does she even sit there, anyway? She's a cheerleader, not a football player."

"Maybe she's there to provide spare footballs," the joke confused Jane, so Bubbles continued, "You know, in case someone forgets to bring the balls for practice, all they have to do is take one of her boobs. They're big enough."

"And stiff enough," Jane added. The two friends laughed at their joke for a few seconds, "So, you hear the rumors about the vandalism in Townsville?" Jane asked.

"No, I haven't. But that isn't that big of a deal though, is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Maybe not to someone who's used to fighting giant monsters and alien life forms," Jane said sarcastically, making Bubbles giggle again, "But think, there's been a long period of peace, so why vandalism suddenly?"

"It might be some kids from the school causing trouble," Bubbles stated.

"The thing is though, they always leave graffiti as their calling card, and it's always done in green spray paint."

The Gangreen Gang? It had been a while since they had dealt with them. Last time Bubbles heard, they were doing community service. Had they gone back to their old ways? It sounded like their style, but that was impossible.

Bubbles looked toward the cafeteria entrance and saw Buttercup walk in with Mitch and another Brawler. Buttercup looked around until she saw Bubbles. She motioned Mitch and their friend to their table, and then walked over to where Bubbles was sitting.

"Buttercup? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Have you seen Blossom?"

"Not since we parted this morning. I don't have class with her until next period. Why?"

"Because of the new student," Buttercup looked around and then got close to Bubbles, "It's Brick," she said in a hushed tone, shocking Bubbles.

"What?" Bubbles turned to Jane, "Excuse me Jane, this is important."

"Got it," Jane said. Bubbles then got up and walked over to the middle of the cafeteria with Buttercup to talk.

"How do you know?" Bubbles asked.

"I saw him, that's how. Walked right into my physic's class."

"How was Blossom?"

"About as well as you'd expect. You remember how she was after we found her."

Bubbles did remember, she remembered all too well actually.

* * *

_**Seven years ago...**_

Bubbles and Buttercup, ten years old at the time, were flying around searching for Blossom. They had just had a run in with the Rowdyruff Boys, and managed to chase off Boomer and Butch. Blossom and Brick had flown off to some other part of Townsville, and the status of their fight was unknown at the moment.

Buttercup and Bubbles landed in the middle of Townsville, Buttercup falling to her knees and punching the ground.

"Damn it!" Buttercup said. Bubbles was worried looking at Buttercup. She knew Buttercup was prone to losing her temper, but she had never seen Buttercup this upset. It was out of character, and it was scaring Bubbles.

"Buttercup, calm down," Bubbles said putting her hands on Buttercup's shoulders, "The important thing is that we find Blossom."

Buttercup sighed and got up, "You're right Bubbles. But where is-" suddenly they heard a scream in the distance.

"Blossom!" they both shouted in unison, flying in the direction of the scream.

They arrived in the park and saw their sister/leader, Blossom and Brick standing at a distance firing lasers from their eyes, which met in the center in a power struggle. Brick looked as determined as usual, but Blossom looked absolutely enraged. She was even crying as she fired her laser.

"Blossom!" Buttercup called out, "You shouldn't strain your eyes like that!"

But Blossom didn't listen. Instead, she started using even _more _energy, actually pushing Brick's laser back. Eventually her laser completely engulfed Brick's, and he fell back from the force of her lasers. Instead of chasing after him though, she fell to her knees and started crying.

Bubbles and Buttercup ran up to Blossom, Bubbles putting her arms around her troubled sister and Buttercup standing in front of them in a fighting stance.

"What did you do to her?" Buttercup asked in anger. All Brick did was look down, with an expression that was hard to tell. Did Bubbles see a hint of guilt?

Brick said nothing. All he did was fly away, leaving the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup ran over to Blossom, who continued to cry in Bubbles' arms.

"Blossom..." Bubbles said.

"What happened? Are you..." Buttercup asked.

"I hate him..." Blossom said through her sobs, shocking Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Huh?" Buttercup asked. Blossom then grabbed Buttercup's skirt and looked right in her sister's eyes..

"I HATE HIM!" Blossom shouted, she then broke down and continued to cry, Bubbles holding her up.

"What did that sick son of a bitch do to you?" Buttercup asked, more to herself than to Blossom.

"It's okay now Blossom," Bubbles said rubbing Blossom's head in a comforting manner, "We're here now."

Buttercup got up and walked off a bit, but then just stood there with her back turned to her sisters. Almost on cue, it started raining, which only made the situation even more depressing. None of them knew it, but all three of them were crying that night, each for different reasons.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

As Bubbles thought back to that day, some of her old depression came back. It was that day that the three of them started drifting apart. Something changed within all of them that day, and the strange thing was none of them knew exactly what happened on that day.

"I won't let him get close to her," Buttercup said snapping Bubbles pack to the present.

"Buttercup..."

"I don't know what happened between those two, but as Blossom's sisters it's our job to look out for her."

Bubbles nodded, but she felt a small bit of uncertainty about the whole thing. It was because they didn't know the whole story that they probably shouldn't act hasty. Bubbles did care about Blossom, but this was Blossom's business, and they had no right to barge in unless Blossom asked. Even if this was their one chance to start acting like a team again.

* * *

While most people ate in the cafeteria, Blossom was the type to go up to the roof by herself to eat. This started a year ago. Before she would have eaten in the cafeteria, only she would have been sitting at a table by herself, forced to listen to the gossip of her peers as they continued to call her horrible names such as "Utonium Bitch" or "Ice Queen of Townsville High", the later she thought was ironic due to her ice breath ability.

As she ate, she listened to her MP3 Player, usually listening to Katy Perry songs. That was the kind of person she wanted to be, the girl in the songs. The kind that wasn't afraid to be wild, who could probably "kiss a girl" and admit that she liked it, perhaps even the typical "California girl" (not too sure on that one though). One song that really spoke to her was the one she listened to the most, and was listening to at the moment, "Firework". She always got a lump in her throat when she heard that song, as it sounded like Katy Perry was singing to her. She wanted to be a "firework", bright, beautiful, looked up to, just like her sisters.

She was a little jealous of Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles had all the boys following her, and was the captain of the pep squad, while Buttercup had almost all of the tough kids under her wing. What did Blossom have though? The highest grades in the school, the resentment of her peers, and two nicknames she probably deserved. Bubbles and Buttercup were the lucky ones. Their personalities drew people in. In Blossom's case though, all she did was push people away, and not intentionally either.

Why did she do that? Whenever someone did something wrong, she felt like it was her responsibility to fix their problems. She only wanted to help, but she always managed to sound cold and mean. She stopped bothering with apologies. What was the point? She would probably sound phony anyway. And in the end she would just do it all over again, and in her eyes she didn't really have anything to apologize for. What was wrong? Was everyone around her incredibly stupid and sensitive, or was she really just too smart for her own good.

She finished her lunch and was putting her MP3 player away when she heard foot steps coming up the stairs to the roof. The door sprung open and she saw Brick run onto the roof. She held in a scream and flew off hiding under where she was sitting (she was hovering) out of sight.

"Damn it, where is she?" she heard him say. It sounded like he was really searching for her, which had her even more scared. She heard him run back downstairs and close the door, so she flew back up to the roof. She took off her glasses, noticing the slight blur of her natural vision, a constant reminder of that night, and what happened between them. She fell to her knees and held her head in frustration, screaming in anger, sadness, and fear. Her life in school was already hell, she didn't need Brick here pursuing her.

After calming down she got up and walked back into the school. Next period was art, the only class she shared with Bubbles. Should she confide in her sister? She would decide once she got to the art room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bubbles asked as they got their canvases ready.

"I'm fine Bubbles," Blossom replied. Bubbles surprised her when she mentioned that she knew about Brick, and after she had resolved to deal with the issue on her own.

"Is it just him?" Bubbles asked.

"As of right now, it seems so."

"What should we do? Do you want Buttercup and I to-"

"Right now, I just want to focus on this assignment, Bubbles," Blossom said, stopping Bubbles in her tracks. Bubbles didn't want to let it go, but when Blossom took that tone, she had no choice but to listen to her.

Art class went off without a hitch, mainly because there was no sign of Brick. After class, Blossom was about to leave, but...

"Excuse me Blossom, could I speak with you?" the art teacher, Ms. Stuart requested.

"Yes, Ms. Stuart," Blossom said with a slight bow, walking back in.

"I'm worried about you in this course," Ms. Stuart said frankly, shocking Blossom.

"What do you mean? I've completed all of your assignments."

"Yes, you have, but art isn't math or science. It isn't about just completing the assignments. Blossom, I've looked at all of your paintings but I have yet to feel _you _in the paintings."

"You said that my painting was the best in the class though," Blossom stated, getting a little irritated.

"It was the best looking, but art isn't about being the best. It's about putting your feelings into what you create. Your work is good, yes, but I want to see imperfections when you paint. I don't want to see a painting of a vase, I want to see _art_. I know you can do it Blossom. You just need to put that passion you have onto your canvas."

What the teacher called passion was Blossom balling up her fist in frustration. She hated art, as it was the one subject she just wasn't good at. There wasn't studying involved, there wasn't a set answer to anything. The whole thing was too abstract for Blossom to wrap her mind around, and she didn't see a reason why she even had to take it.

"I'll do my best, Ms. Stuart," Blossom said with a forced smile. She then walked out of the art room, noticing Bubbles waiting for her, but not stopping for anything.

"Is everything okay?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll just be glad when this day is over," Blossom said with a sigh, not stopping. Bubbles stopped short and watched as her sister walked off. She could just feel the stress radiating off of her, and she wished Blossom could just open up to her and Buttercup.

"You are _not _okay," Bubbles said to herself, referring to her tightly wound sister.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and Blossom ran over to her locker. She just wanted to get to her locker before anything happened with Brick, who she just knew would try something before the end of the day. She grabbed the books she needed for the day, put them in her back pack, and made a break for the door, only right before she got to the door, she bumped into someone, falling to the floor and dropping her glasses.

"Shoot!" Blossom said as she felt around for her glasses, not looking up at who she bumped into, "Where are they? I can't see without them," she then noticed that the person she bumped into actually handed them to her, "Thanks," she said putting them on, but then screamed a bit when she saw who it was.

"Gee, just came here and you're already falling for me," Brick said with a smirk. Blossom backed away from him and quickly tried to get to her feet, but Brick grabbed her arm, "Wait a second. We need to talk," he said seriously, but Blossom puller her arm away.

"We have nothing to talk about!" she shouted right before running off to another exit. Brick actually ran after her a bit, but stopped once he realized that he lost her, again.

In the sky, Blossom hovered over the Townsville skyline for a few seconds to catch her breath. He wanted to _talk_? What on earth could they have to talk about? She was getting really upset, to the point where she wanted to cry. Why was this happening to her? Why now?

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, not knowing if Brick could hear her, but hoping that he could, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she held her head in frustration and continued to scream, venting all of her hatred. She then stopped screaming and switched to plain sobbing. She had never felt so alone in her life. She was suffering, and she wanted nothing more than for someone to hold her and tell her that it would be alright.

But up in the sky, no one probably even heard her scream.

* * *

It was nightfall now, in the City of Townsville. Before, it didn't matter what time of day it was, crime always happened, and usually within ten hour intervals, if that. These days, now that Sara Bellum was Mayor, crime happened mostly at night (which lead the Powerpuff Girls to wonder just how competent he was). Which meant that a certain someone had to stay vigilant.

After school ended, Buttercup quickly changed clothes and flew up to the roof of a building looking at the jewelery store. She knew they would be there, all she had to do was wait.

At that moment, three robbers ran out of the jewelery store. They weren't who she was waiting for, but she figured she could kill some time with these jokers.

They ran down the street, thinking that they got away. When they turned the corner though, they saw Buttercup standing in their way, arms crossed, giving them her trademark smirk. When she held her hand out motioning for them to give them the bags however, they knew that they were beat. She may have been alone, but she was still a Powerpuff Girl, and teenage years had only made her already hard punches even harder. They gave sighs of defeat, and then walked over to her and handed the bags to her without a fight. Once she had the bags behind her she gave them a nod of approval.

"Good job boys," she said with a smile, but then punched one in the face. The other two acted on instinct and actually tried to fight Buttercup, but a quick spin kick did them in. If you could have called it a fight, it ended much too soon.

After calling the police, Buttercup went down to the jewelery store to return the gems that were stolen. While she walked though she thought about Brick coming to their school. She looked around but didn't see the other Rowdyruff Boys, but they had to be around. If they weren't around, then that just made things easier. If he did try anything to Blossom, he would be out numbered three to one. After giving back the jewels, she headed out, wondering where the Gangreen Gang was.

"I thought they were supposed to be around tonight," Buttercup whined. She was looking forward to seeing them again. Unknown to a lot of people, she actually had an interest in the Gangreen Gang. She didn't necessarily like the members, but they were sort of fun to be around sometimes.

As she turned the corner, she saw someone shrouded in shadows spraying something on a wall.

"Hey, stop!" Buttercup shouted. The person turned in her direction, but then ran off. Buttercup ran up to the wall and took a good look at what the person painted. Just like Mitch said after physics, they only used green spray paint, just like the Gangreen Gang would. But this painting just wasn't their style. It looked like a symbol of some sort, but it was nothing like Buttercup had seen. She turned to where the person responsible ran and saw him running in the distance. She decided to run after him.

After running for a little while she switched to flying. She flew a good while, but strangely the person was gone.

"What in the world?" she asked as she looked around. After loosing the culprit she decided to go back to the scene of the crime.

She took another look at the strange symbol on the wall. Who would waste time drawing something like this? If it was Ace and his crew, they would have written something like "screw Mayor Bellum" followed with in small words "I would". But this was almost artistic. She had to investigate. But that would have to wait until later. It was late, Buttercup still had homework to do (blech), and she had to make sure she got up early enough to beat Bubbles in the bathroom.

* * *

The next day in school, Blossom was at her locker about to go to lunch, when a student walked up to her. "Can I help you?" Blossom asked.

"I was told to give you this note," he said handing her a small piece of paper. Before Blossom could ask who gave him the note, the boy ran off. She could have ran after him, but instead she decided to just read the note:

_Come to the music room._

Who could this be? Not too many people really wanted to spend their time with her. Why this all of a sudden?

Against her better judgment, she went to the music room. She walked inside, but saw no one.

"Of course not," Blossom said, "Why would anyone want to be around me?"

She was about to turn around until she heard the door lock. She turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see in the room with her standing in front of the door.

"Hey Bloss," Brick said with a smile.

Seeing him, Blossom saw red. Why didn't she think of the possibility that it was him? That oversight just caused her to fall into his trap.

"Knew that the only way to finish me off was to get me alone, huh?" Blossom said with a shakey voice.

"I'm not here to fight, Bloss," Brick said, which only made Blossom even angrier.

"Please, that's the only thing you brutes know how to do!"

"That was the old me, Bloss. I'm different now."

"Oh, you're _different_? Did you learn new ways to blow things up?"

Brick looked down and sighed, "I went to a correction center. They helped me deal with my rage in a constructive manner. I know that this doesn't mean much, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" Blossom looked incredulous, "That's the lamest thing I ever heard!"

"Bloss, I'm serious. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I really am sorry."

"You're a Rowdyruff Boy, made specifically to destroy _me_! You can't change!"

"Yes, that's why Mojo Jojo created me and my brothers, and that's why... _he..._ brought us back to life, but after that day something happened to me. I didn't want to make you cry anymore."

"Oh, so now you care about my feelings? Did you care seven years ago when you were pounding me into the ground? Did you care when I pleaded you to stop?"

"I know you're still mad, but I really did change. And I was wondering if you and I could start over."

Okay, now Blossom knew he was full of himself. Why would he want to start over? What was there to start over from? They were polar opposites. He didn't have a caring bone in his body, and even if he did actually go to a correction facility, then Blossom was afraid for the safety of the people working there.

"Get out of my way," Blossom said seriously.

"Bloss-"

"I said move! Or I'll make you move, and you know damn well I can!" Blossom said as energy flowed through her body. Brick actually surrendered moving to the side. Blossom was a little taken aback, but she shook it off and stormed out of the music room.

This time she walked through the cafeteria, as it was a shortcut to the roof. She wasn't paying attention though and bumped into Princess Morbucks, who fell into Chad.

"Watch where you're going freak!" Princess shouted.

"Sorry Princess," Blossom said about to walk off, but apparently Princess realized who bumped into her, because she was now standing in front of her blocking her escape.

"Well, if it isn't Blossom Utonium," Princess said with an evil smile, "I thought you ate on the roof with your friends. You know, the pigeons." Princess broke into an evil laughter that was hard on the ears. Why did people like her always have that kind of laugh?

Blossom always broke eye contact when dealing with Princess. When they were kids, Blossom always knew exactly what to say to Princess to get her off her case, but these days Blossom lost all confidence when dealing with her, strange since she _did _have super powers. But now that she was older she could actually kill Princess, and she didn't want to do that.

"What's the matter?" Princess asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Princess, let's leave her alone," Chad urged, but Princess wasn't hearing it.

"Stay out of this Chad, I'm just having a talk with my good friend Blossom," she said in a phony manner. Blossom had enough and pushed past Princess leaving the cafeteria. As she left she heard Princess laugh as if she won something.

Bubbles and Buttercup saw the whole thing from their tables. They looked at each other, nodded, and then got up and ran after Blossom.

* * *

When they got to the roof they saw Blossom standing by herself looking out at the Townsville skyline. Bubbles and Buttercup walked over to her and stood next to her: Bubbles on her right and Buttercup on her left. They stood like this for a few minutes in silence, probably all remembering how it felt flying together through that same skyline.

"I hate all of them," Blossom finally said catching Bubbles and Buttercup's attention, "Brick, Princess, my teachers, everyone."

Buttercup sighed, "You do not," Buttercup turned around leaning on the fence with her arms crossed, "You're angry, yes, but you don't hate them."

"And how would you know?" Blossom said turning to Buttercup, "You're surrounded by people all the time! You don't know how it feels to be alone all the time!"

"But you're not alone Blossom," Bubbles said, "Buttercup and I are here. We're your sisters. If your suffering you should confide in us. Isn't that what we always did when we were kids?"

"I'm fine," Blossom said darkly.

"No, you're not!" Bubbles said, shocking Blossom a bit, "I hear you, Blossom, when you have those screaming fits. It's not healthy to have that much stress!"

Blossom turned to Bubbles and glared at her, "And where were you all those times? Huh? You say you hear me, but you never fly up to see what's wrong!"

"Well... I..."

"You're just as bad as Buttercup! I see you surrounded by your "boyfriends" and your fellow cheerleaders!"

"Now that's not fair!" Buttercup said getting up and walking to stand in front of Blossom defending Bubbles, "Don't take your anger out on Bubbles! Just because you're too much of a bitch for anyone to like you-"

"Oh, I'm a bitch now!"

"You were always a bitch, I just got tired of holding it in!"

At that moment something scary happened. Blossom reached for Buttercup's neck and it looked like the two of them were about to fight, but Bubbles got in between them and pushed them apart.

"STOP IT!" Bubbles shouted, looking at both of her sisters, "My God! Look at us! We're the Powerpuff Girls! We're supposed to be fighting criminals, not each other!"

"You know what?" Buttercup said putting her hands up in defeat, "You can cry and scream by yourself if you want to. I actually do have friends, and I'm sure they're waiting for me. This was a waste of time anyway," Buttercup was walking back downstairs.

"Fine!" Blossom shouted back to Buttercup, "I'm by myself all the time! I don't need you!" she then went back to her bench, but she then lied down on the bench and started crying again. Bubbles had never seen Blossom like this. She was always the one in control, and their voice of reason. Right now though, she saw a Blossom who wasn't in control. She was bitter, lonely, sad, angry, and really scared.

"Why are you still here?" Blossom asked through her tears, "I know you want to go with her!"

"I'm not leaving you Blossom," Bubbles said, "You need me."

"Go away!" Blossom looked up at Bubbles in rage, "Leave me alone!"

Looking at Blossom she didn't even look like the same person. Bubbles really didn't want to leave Blossom like this, but it was clear that she wasn't going to get through to Blossom right now. She walked back inside, but stayed leaning against the door after it was closed, where she could still hear her sister's sobs. Bubbles let herself fall in a sitting position in front of the door.

Professor's words:

_It might seem like you three are drifting apart, but I believe things will go back to the way they were before, you'll see. You are sister's after all._

After what just happened just now, Bubbles wasn't too sure things would _ever_ go back to the way they were.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm glad that people like this story. I usually prefer reviews, but people putting the story in their favorites story section works too.**

**Seriously though, please review. I need to hear from the people!**

**PS: As this is meant to be a pretty serious story, we do see Miss Bellum's face.**

Chapter 4

Blossom could keep acting out of she wanted to, Buttercup wasn't going to waste time dealing with it. It was because she acted out like that that the student body didn't like her. Well, Buttercup had more important things to worry about, like the strange graffeti in Townsville. She decided to head to City Hall after school to speak with Miss Bellum.

Miss Bellum decided to run for mayor of Townsville after the previous Mayor retired. She still remembered the days when she would be called in simply to open a pickle jar that he had spent the entire day trying to open to no avail. When he retired he convinced her to run for mayor as she was "the only person truly qualified for the job". Now here she was in what used to be his office, running the city as best as she could.

She surprisingly aged very well. She still looked exactly the same as she did twelve years ago: tall, busty, long and full red hair that covered her right eye, sharp hazel eyes, and full sensual lips. She wore a darker shade of lip stick now giving her a much more darker look, and she switched the red business suit she always wore as a secretary for a dark red version. Why she had such a darker look now only a few people knew, but as she had become a more serious person (if you can imagine that) many people thought that she was just over worked.

As she waited for Buttercup she found herself looking at a picture of he and the Mayor. She hated that picture mostly because her head was out of the shot. She did however keep it because the Mayor was in it, along with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup when they were five. They were such adorable five year old girls, so she wasn't surprised when they grew up into almost sexy teenagers. The only thing that did make her sad was that she rarely saw all three of them together these days.

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard a knock on her door, "Yes?" she asked.

"Mayor Bellum, Buttercup is here," her secretary, Lisa, said.

"Thank you Lisa, bring her in," Miss Bellum said setting the picture down. Lisa bowed and walked off, a minute later walking back leading Buttercup into the office. She probably just came from school because she was still wearing her school uniform.

"Good afternoon, _Mayor _Bellum," Buttercup said with a smile.

Miss Bellum laughed at Buttercup's greeting, "Good afternoon Buttercup. And please, you don't have to emphasize it so much."

"I'm sorry, it just has such a nice ring to it," Buttercup said shrugging her shoulders, but then got serious, "But let's get down to business."

"I assume you're here about the vandalism in Townsville, correct?" Miss Bellum asked getting up and going to her window.

"Yeah, mainly the graffiti that follows the attacks. It looks like the Gangreen Gang's handy work, but I'm not sure." Buttercup said.

"It isn't Ace's gang," Miss Bellum sounded really sure about that, which made Buttercup raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"Because I spoke to Ace about it a few nights ago. He seemed pretty sincere."

"Ace doesn't know the meaning of sincere," Buttercup said crossing her arms. Miss Bellum remembered then that she and Ace had history.

"I know that's how you feel, but he is really trying hard to change," she had to think about that last sentence, "Okay, not too hard, but he isn't the one Buttercup."

"No offence Miss Bellum, but I'm going to need a little more than that to believe it."

"I figured as much, so here's their current address," Miss Bellum said handing Buttercup a piece of paper, "You'll see, he really is changing."

"We'll see," Buttercup said looking at the address, "Thanks Miss Bellum," she continued as she was walking out, but before she left...

"By the way, how is everyone back home?" Miss Bellum asked.

"The Professor is doing well," Buttercup began, "Bubbles is... Bubbles."

"And Blossom? How is she?" Buttercup was deadly silent for the longest time, which scared Miss Bellum a bit.

"She's... in her own world right now," Buttercup replied slowly, as if not sure how to say it.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have nothing to do with her and her "miserable" life," now Miss Bellum was worried, "If she wants to wollow around in self pity she can do it herself. I have a city to defend," Buttercup looked down, "At least someone remembers our promise twelve years ago."

"A promise?" Miss Bellum asked, but Buttercup kept walking out of her office, not turning back. Miss Bellum walked over to another picture of her with the three of them also at age five. This time you could see Miss Bellum's face as it was a close up picture of all four of them together, and they were all smiling.

It hurt her, seeing them like this, and remembering the days when they were practically inseparable.

* * *

Buttercup landed in front of an old warehouse. She looked at the address on the paper, and then looked up at the address on the building.

"Here's the place. It is significantly nicer than their old place," Buttercup said, remembering the junkyard they used to live in.

She walked into the warehouse, but the second she got in there was a loud bang, followed by foot steps. She looked around and saw Snake, Grubber, Lil' Arturo, and Big Billy all surrounding her. Surprisingly they looked the same as they did before, if not a little taller in Arturo's case.

"Well, if it issssssn't Buttercup Utonium," Snake said, holding a led pipe.

"She's trespassing on our territory amigos," Arturo said, "I say we do something about that."

Big Billy began laughing, "Yeah, Big Billy break her in two!" he shouted like a child, Grubber clapping his hands in agreement.

Buttercup charged up her fists getting ready to fight as they closed in, but...

"Stand down boys!" a fifth voice called out, making Buttercup's heart jump a bit. She recognized that voice instantly. As the other members cleared a path, Buttercup saw him sitting behind a desk looking really relaxed. He looked the same, which Buttercup was secretly happy about.

The Gangreen Gang's top dog, Ace.

"I told you jokers before," Ace continued, "There are two people in this miserable town that are always welcome through that door; the sexy Sara Bellum, and the equally beautiful Buttercup Utonium," Ace smiled after saying that, showing his fangs.

Buttercup crossed her arms and turned away, trying to ignore how fast her heart was racing right now. She would never admit it to Ace, but that smile of his always got her excited. She hated that about herself, and hated that despite how ugly and dirty the other four were, Ace had to be the one that was clean and good looking.

"We need to talk Ace," Buttercup said.

"Of course. After all, why else would you come down here unless you wanted something?" Ace snapped his fingers silently commanding Snake and the others to leave them. Once they were alone, Buttercup walked over to Ace's desk, "I'm surprised you didn't bring the other two Powder Puffs with you," Ace joked.

"It's _Power_puff," Buttercup corrected, "And I don't need their help to handle you Ace."

"As fiesty as always, just the way I like you," Ace said, clearly looking at Buttercup's assets now.

"Enough with the chauvinistic bull shit!" Buttercup snapped, shocking Ace for a second, but then making him laugh.

"And that's why you're my favorite Powerpuff. Alright, what can I do for you?"

"I'm only going to ask this once, and I expect the truth! Do you and the other Gangreens have anything to do with the vandalism and graffiti going on in Townsville?"

Ace laughed again, "Still trying to nab us, eh? Well I hate to disappoint you, sweet cheeks, but that isn't the Gangreen Gang's style."

"What do you mean "isn't the Gangreen Gang's style"?"

"Like I said, it isn't our style. You think of the Gangreen Gang and what comes to mind? Crude drawings, our symbol, rude statements, stuff like that. These symbols though, not our shtick, you dig?" Ace got up and walked around Buttercup, "Besides, we're clean now. We like causing trouble, but we've toned it down a good deal, you know that."

"No, I heard that," Buttercup said turning to face Ace again, "I don't believe it for a second."

Ace got really close to Buttercup and lowered his sunglasses, showing his sharp red eyes, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm being insincere."

Being that close to him made her heart race again. She didn't want to admit it, but she could tell, he was being truthful. She pushed away from him and started walking out of the warehouse.

"It was nice seeing you again," Ace said arrogantly. Buttercup scowled, and then continued out of the warehouse.

Once outside she looked at the night sky, thinking about that symbol. If it wasn't the Gangreen Gang, then who could have done it. She needed more info on that symbol and on the other criminals of Townsville. Sadly for that, Ace was her best source of information, since he did tend to have his hands in everything that went on in Townsville, legal or otherwise.

As she flew home she saw someone looking at one of those symbols. She flew down to get a closer look at who it was, and was surprised when she saw the familiar purple cape.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Buttercup said to the person, who turned in her direction, "But I didn't think you would stoop so low as to resort to destruction of public property, Mojo Jojo."

Mojo Jojo walked out of the shadows with a toothy grin, "Ah, my worthy adversary. It's so nice to see you again."

"Tell me about it," Buttercup said cracking her fists, "I was afraid that you had forgotten about us. So, do you want it above the belt today, or below?"

"As much as I enjoy the thought of tearing you limb from limb, especially with you being alone, without your sisters, unable to fight at your fullest extent, I'm afraid that I, Mojo Jojo, have much more important things to worry about, things which do not include you, or your sisters, interfering with my plans."

"Aw, what's more important than spending time with your favorite niece?" Buttercup taunted.

"A simpleton such as you who lacks the keen intellect that one such as I possesses would not understand the complicated depths of my plan. So instead of wasting time monologuing with you, telling you of my master plan, I shall instead bid you, adieu," Mojo Jojo said pushing a red button.

Suddenly a laser beam shot at Buttercup from the side knocking her to the side. She got up and saw a silver tank with two lasers and two drill arms approaching her. She looked at where Mojo Jojo was but saw that he was gone.

"Damn it!" she said punching the ground. She then got up and got in a fighting stance, "Well, at least I get to fight something. Try not to get scrapped too soon!"

Buttercup ran up to the tank. The tank slammed one of it's drill arms to Buttercup, but she jumped to the side and then jumped up in the air and did a jumping uppercut to the tank. It did a good deal of damage, but not enough to destroy it.

Buttercup smirked, and then flew away from the tank as it fired its lasers at her. She flew straight up in the air away from the laser, and then flew back to the tank and tackled it knocking it into a building.

She landed in front of it, and waited to see if it would emerge. When it did, she ran up to it and began punching it continuously, not getting through it's armor though. It eventually slammed one of it's drill arms into Buttercup, who flew into another building a few meters away. She staggered up and looked back up at it, only to see it fire its lasers at her. This time she wasn't able to dodge it though, and took the attack head on.

As she staggered to her feet she saw the tank rolling up in front of her. She began wishing that Blossom and Bubbles were with her. Fighting Mojo Jojo was a lot different than fighting a few criminals. Mojo was smart, and he actually knew how they fought, thus actually making him dangerous. Right when she was about to pull out her cell phone though, her memory went back to earlier

_Flashback_

_"That's not fair!" Buttercup said to Blossom._

_A few seconds later..._

_Blossom lunged at Buttercup, and it looked like they were about to fight._

_End flashback_

As she remembered what happened between her and Blossom, her fist clenched, and all of her anger came back. She got up and looked at the tank with determination.

"I don't need Blossom, or Bubbles! I'll destroy this thing and stop Mojo Jojo all by myself!" Buttercup shouted running up to the tank. She then began punching it again, this time denting it's armor. She then jumped away as it fired it's lasers where she was previously. When she landed she punched the ground causing the tank to fall over. She held up her fist and charged it up with green energy, and punched the ground creating a wave on the ground which rushed at the tank, destroying it instantly.

As she got up she looked at the tank in anger, "I don't need them! I'll defend Townsville all by myself!" Buttercup proclaimed. She looked around, realizing that by now Mojo Jojo was long gone, "But where did you run off to?" she pondered this for a little while longer, and then flew off back to Professor Utonium's.

**Once again, please review. All I ask is to refrain from flames. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter has a strange opening, but just bare with me on this. It'll make sense soon.**

Chapter 05

Blossom was walking down the hallway of her school, only there was something different. First of all, the skirt of her uniform was much shorter, about as short as Princess' uniform. Second, she was wearing fishnet stockings and black high heels. Third she was wearing red lipstick, mascara, and _no glasses_. Finally she had a more seductive walk.

Blossom walked up to her locker and took out a few books, then going to her homeroom like usual. When she arrived, everyone turned to her with shocked expressions. Not paying any of them any mind she walked over to her seat and sat down, secretly relishing in the stares she was getting.

When she sat down a few of the boys rushed up to her.

"Blossom, you know junior prom is coming up," one boy started.

"I know, and the answer is no," she replied filing her nails.

"What about me?" another boy asked. Before she could answer though, she saw the boy she wanted to take.

"Excuse me," she said pushing past them and running into the hall. She caught up to the boy and turned him around and locking lips with him in a passionate kiss. After a minute of kissing she looked in the eyes of the subject of her affection, "Hello, handsome," she said in a love sick tone before engaging in another serious kissing session.

"Get a room," Princess said walking past Blossom and her supposed boyfriend. Blossom didn't pay her any mind though. The boy backer her up to a locker as they began getting more and more serious. Eventually she broke away from the kiss and looked at the boy again.

"I love you... Brick..." she said as the boy was finally revealed. She then (of course) locked lips again with Brick.

* * *

Blossom sat up in her bed with a start, breathing heavily as if she had a nightmare. Once she realized that the boy she was kissing was Brick it became a nightmare. She felt so weird after waking up. She still felt a bit of the emotions from the dream, only now her hatred came back, and she felt disgusting and dirty. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed in it, and then threw her pillow at the door of her room. Almost on cue, there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, it's me," Professor Utonium said from outside. Blossom walked up to the door and put on a fake smile.

"Good morning Professor," she said in a fake sweet tone.

"Is it?" the Professor looked concerned, "You seem really stressed out these days."

"I'm fine Professor. My art teacher is just giving me hell."

"You're sure it's just that? Bubbles told me that one of the Rowdyruff Boys is attending Townsville High. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm not worried about Brick. He can do what he wants to me, but I'm still a Powerpuff Girl."

'Well, okay," Prof. Utonium didn't look convinced, "Listen, Miss Bellum called this morning and wanted to come over for dinner, so I was wondering of you would be willing to go to the store and get a few things."

"Uh, sure. I don't mind, but why not Bubbles or Buttercup?"

"Well, as usual, Butttercup vanished this morning since it's Saturday, and Bubbles is already helping me around the house."

Blossom really didn't want to go out. She never went out on Saturday, and after the dream she had she really wanted to just stay home and take **five **showers. Anyone else, she would have said no, instantly, but Prof. Utonium was the one person she couldn't say no to.

"Okay, that's fine," Blossom said with a sigh, "I just need to take a shower first."

"Great," the Professor kissed Blossom on the forehead, "I'll give you the list when you come downstairs."

The Professor closed the door and Blossom went back to her bed and sat down for a second. She would just go to the store and get back home as soon as possible. That way nothing bad could happen. Besides, Blossom loved Miss Bellum. She was the closest thing to a mother Blossom had. This might still be a good day.

* * *

The list wasn't as big as usual. She figured that she was getting things for dinner, as most of it was really fancy cheeses and spices. A lot of the things she was buying she didn't even know existed.

"The Professor is going all out for this dinner," Blossom said as she looked through the spices. It was so sudden, the Professor inviting Miss Bellum for dinner. Anyone else the Professor would have scheduled for a later date, but for Miss Bellum, it _had _to be today, and of course he had to go all out.

After getting everything on the list she walked back home. She could have flown, but she felt more at peace when she was walking. Flying brought back too many bad memories. Funny how she now felt that those days of fighting monsters and villains were bad. When she was a child she loved fighting the criminals of Townsville. Something changed within her though. She began having thoughts of trying to have a normal life. Could she possibly have that? Kind of hard when everyone knows your face as the "leader of the Powerpuff Girls".

Blossom turned the corner and saw Brick in an alleyway talking with his brothers Boomer and Butch. She couldn't hear what they were saying since they were so far away, but from where she was it looked like their conversation was pretty heated. She noticed that whatever they were talking about, Butch was doing most of the talking, and Brick looked like he was shaking his head saying "no" over and over. Butch grabbed Brick by the collar of his shirt and it looked like they were about to fight, but Boomer got in between them pushing them apart. Butch said something to Brick, and then he and Boomer flew off. Brick sat down on a wooden crate nearby and looked down in frustration.

For a split second Blossom was struck looking at Brick. Instead of his school uniform he was wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and his usual sneakers. With his hat worn backwards like usual he had a sort of street wise look that wasn't too threatening.

Then she remembered who she was looking at. It was still Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. She saw him talking to his brothers, so she _knew _they were still in cahoots with each other. Remembering that, she began thinking briefly about their last fight seven years ago. He had proven then that they were mortal enemies.

Brick got up and flew off, showing Blossom that he still had his powers. That just made him even more dangerous.

"He'll try something," Blossom said, "I know he will."

* * *

Brick landed on a roof in the middle of Townsville, thinking about the talk he just had with his brothers.

"Damn it!" he said punching the floor in frustration. This whole thing wasn't going as well as he planned. But he wouldn't give up; he _couldn't _give up. Blossom would listen to him, no matter what he had to do.

"Hey there," Brick heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Buttercup standing there.

"Let me guess," Brick said looking at Buttercup with an arrogant grin, "Heard some things from your sister and wanted to pick me off, huh?"

"Please," Buttercup dismissed, "What you and Blossom have is your business, not mine. I'm just here to give you a warning."

"Oh, and what kind of warning?" Brick asked.

"That I'm watching you. If you cause any trouble in Townsville, then I will take you and your brothers on by myself, and I will win."

"Pretty cocky, wouldn't you say? Taking on all three of us? You couldn't do that when we were kids. It took some stupid kiss to kill us the first time, and you never did beat us when we were revived. Besides, didn't you hear? I'm a different person now. I don't want to cause trouble."

"Then why do you need Blossom?"

"Need her? You make it sound like I have some ulterior motive. I just want to make amends."

"Yeah, sure," Buttercup said, not convinced in the slightest, "Just don't do anything stupid," with that she flew off. Brick turned back around and looked at the streets below, seeing Blossom walking home. He was surprised to see her walking instead of flying, and he had enough mind to fly down and ask her why, but he felt that he shouldn't pester her too much. Go to her again too soon and he would be accused of being a stalker, and for what he planned he needed her to actually like him.

"Truth is, I do need you, but not for the reason she thinks."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was getting late, and Prof. Utonium was putting the finishing touches on his dinner. He was making a fancy chicken parmesan dish and his famous potato salad as a side dish. He also had string beans as a vegetable.

Bubbles, who had been helping him all day, was looking at him sort of confused.

"Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"I know Miss Bellum is a friend and all, and I like helping you in the kitchen, but why are we going so far? Miss Bellum probably wouldn't mind if we went with something similar."

"Oh, Bubbles," the Professor said walking up to Bubbles and patting her on the shoulder. It sounded like he was going to answer her question, but he didn't. He just left it at that and went back to preparing dinner. Bubbles looked really confused, and was about to ask him to finish his sentence, but...

_DING DONG_

Suddenly Professor Utonium freaked, "She's here already?" he said looking around frantically, "She can't be here already!"

"Well she is," Bubbles said looking out the window, "I see her car right outside."

"Um... Uh... Bubbles! Could you answer the door?"

"Uh, sure Professor," Bubbles said slowly walking up to the door. When she opened it she did see Miss Bellum. She was wearing a really nice black dress and matching high heels. Bubbles centered her entire wardrobe on what Miss Bellum wore.

"Hi Miss Bellum," Bubbles said sweetly.

"Hello Bubbles. You've grown up so much," Miss Bellum said hugging Bubbles. Bubbles lead Miss Bellum inside and they sat down on the couch together.

"The Professor is still in the kitchen," Bubbles said simply, "He'll be out shortly."

"That's fine, I came here to see all of you as well. It's pretty lonely these days without the three of you coming in my office every day."

"I'm sorry Miss Bellum," Bubbles said looking down, "I've just been so busy lately with school."

"How is school? I bet you're a hit with the boys," Miss Bellum said playfully.

"Well, sort of," Bubbles' face was bright red, "But there's someone in particular that I like."

"Oh? And who's this young man?"

"His name is Chad, and he's the captain of the football team. He's really nice, but with Princess in the way I can't even get near him."

"Are they dating?"

"Strangely enough, but she's only going out with him because I like him. She's mean to all three of us, but she and I are more like rivals."

"I see. Say, how are you're sisters anyway?"

"Oh, uh... they're-"

"Good evening," Professor Utonium came in at that moment.

"Hello Antonio," Miss Bellum said getting up and walking over to the Professor, "You're looking well."

"Thank you. You as well, Sara," the Professor said looking at Miss Bellum up and down. Seeing them like this Bubbles began to understand what was going on.

"Dinner is almost ready," the Professor continued once he snapped back to reality, "I hope you like chicken parmesan."

"Now Antonio, you know that's my favorite," Miss Bellum said in a playfully scolding manner. Bubbles was amused seeing them act like this, but she felt that she needed to give them some alone time until dinner. She went upstairs to see what Blossom and Buttercup were doing.

* * *

The first room down the hall was Blossom's room. When she saw Blossom this morning she seemed a little calmer than last Friday, but she was still cold and distant. Truth was, Bubbles sort of agreed with Buttercup, sort of. She wouldn't call Blossom a bitch, but she did tend to be icy with people, and that wasn't good for making friends.

She knocked on Blossom's door, "Yes?" Blossom asked from inside.

"Blossom, it's me. Can I come in?"

Blossom sighed, "Sure, come in."

Bubbles did and saw Blossom was sitting at her desk, probably studying. It always amazed her how neat and tidy her room was. Everything was almost unrealistically in order. The walls were light pink, and the covers on her bed were hot pink. She also had a few red pillows on her bed.

"Miss Bellum is here," Bubbles said once she snapped her self back to reality.

"Yeah, and?" Blossom asked, shocking Bubbles a bit.

"Well, she came her to see us. You could at least come downstairs and say hi."

Blossom sighed, "Bubbles, you see I'm studying. I'm a little busy at the moment."

"That assignment isn't due until Monday. You can work on it tomorrow," Bubbles went over to Blossom and grabbed her arm pulling her up, "Come on Blossom, please."

"Bubbles," Blossom began, but once she looked at the face Bubbles was making she knew she was defeated. Bubbles' pouting look was so sad looking that she could get anyone to do anything she wanted. Blossom knew that she lost, so she sighed in defeat and looked back at Bubbles, "Okay, you win. I'll take a break and say hi."

"Great!" Bubbles said perking up instantly, much to Blossom's annoyance. The two of them began walking back down to the living room together.

Once they walked back outside they saw Buttercup walking out of her room as well. Neither Blossom nor Bubbles dared to walk into her room, for they both feared that hers was the messiest.

"Wow, the Ice Queen emerges from her secret chambers," Buttercup said in a sarcastic tone. Clearly she was still sour about their argument on Friday.

"Buttercup, please. Miss Bellum is downstairs," Bubbles stated. Buttercup looked at her sister with a confused expression.

"Why is she here?"

"Well," Blossom said walking up to Buttercup with her arms crossed, "If you hadn't run out of the house at seven o'clock in the morning than you would have heard the Professor saying that he invited her over for dinner."

"I had important stuff to do. You know, patrols. Stuff we used to do. Remember? I'm pretty sure you were there too."

"Oh come off it, Buttercup. Or should I call you BC? That's what your gang of thugs call you these days, right?"

"At least I have a gang, Your Royal Icyness," Buttercup said giving Blossom a fake bow. Blossom looked really angry hearing Buttercup say that, and Bubbles was getting worried.

"Blossom, Buttercup, please," Bubbles said fearing another violent outburst coming, "Miss Bellum and the Professor are right downstairs."

"Yeah _Blossom_," Buttercup said glaring at Blossom, "We wouldn't want another fight to start. Especially here."

"You started that on Friday and you know it!" Blosom said now raising her voice a bit.

"Oh? And how on earth had I done that?" Buttercup asked innocently.

"You know damn well how! By calling me a bitch!"

"No, that was me just saying the truth. You were the one who lunged at me."

"You're the real bitch!" Blossom said, now shocking Buttercup, "You don't know anything about what I have to go through! All you and your friends do is gossip about me behind my back! Don't forget that you're not the only one in the family who has super sonic hearing!"

"Gee, I didn't think it mattered. I mean, you were always the conceited one out of the three of us. I figured attention was attention."

"You are wrong and you know it!"

"Girls," Professor Utonium called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready."

"Can you two refrain from fighting at least while we're eating?" Bubbles asked. Blossom and Buttercup turned from each other and walked downstairs. Bubbles gave a sigh of sadness and walked after them.

* * *

It was unnaturally quiet at the dinner table. The Professor and Miss Bellum did most of the talking, and mostly to each other. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were silent most of the time, only speaking whenever either Miss Bellum or the Professor addressed them.

"So Buttercup," the Professor began, "Miss Bellum says you've been a real help defending the city."

"Well, someone has to," Buttercup said harshly, giving Blossom a slight glare from across the table.

More silence followed after that, until Miss Bellum spoke.

"Blossom, I'm impressed. The Professor tells me that you have a perfect grade point average."

"It's nothing too major," Blossom said shrugging her shoulders."

"Did you ever think of going for student body president?" Miss Bellum asked out of nowhere "You're smart enough, and a natural leader."

"No one would vote for her," Buttercup chimed in, "She's not the most popular person in school."

"Must you say _everything_ that's on your mind?" Blossom asked setting her fork and knife down.

"Hey, I didn't say anything wrong. All I did was state the main issue with you going for president."

"Pretending to sound smart doesn't help you sound genuine," Blossom said coolly, "In fact, you sound even more phony."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Buttercup stated simply.

"You know _exactly _what I mean!"

Buttercup turned to the Professor and Miss Bellum, who were both really nervous hearing this. "You see her, right? Always trying to start an argument," Buttercup said quite innocently, which only made Blossom even angrier.

For a split second it looked like Blossom was about to blow a fuse, but instead she stood up and turned to the Professor, "I need to be excused." She didn't even wait for the Professor's response. She turned and stormed right upstairs to her room, slamming the door. Both the Professor and Bubbles gave Buttercup a sharp look.

"What did I do?" Buttercup said reaching for more potato salad.

"I'll check on her," Miss Bellum said getting up and running upstairs.

The Professor gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his forehead. He was at his wits end with them. He had tried to force them in the same room once before, and while that did work for a time, they eventually went right back to this.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, more to himself than to Buttercup, who (much to Bubbles' aggravation) was focused mostly on her dinner.

* * *

Blossom was lying on her bed. She was so tired of everyone. No one seemed to understand what she was going through, nor really cared. She just wanted to run away, leave all of this behind, and start over in a place where no one knew her name.

There was a knock on her door, "What is it?" Blossom asked harshly.

"It's me Blossom, can I come in?" Miss Bellum said from outside. Blossom didn't want to talk to anyone, but she couldn't say no to Miss Bellum, who had always been like a mother to her.

"Fine, come in," Blossom said. A second later Miss Bellum walked into her room. She walked over to hr bed and sat down, putting a hand on Blossom's leg.

"You know, I was just like you when I was in high school," Miss Bellum said, shocking Blossom a bit.

"What? No way," she said sitting up now.

"Smart, talked about, hardly any friends, that was me for three years."

"How is that possible? No offense, but I find it hard to believe that a bombshell like you had any problems making friends."

Miss Bellum giggled at that statement, "Well, I thank you for that but I wasn't always the way you see me today. I didn't build up that confidence in myself until early in my senior year."

"I don't lack confidence," Blossom defended, but Miss Bellum didn't look convinced.

"You eat by yourself at lunch, don't you?" she asked, shaming Blossom a bit. She caught her.

"Yeah... I do..." Blossom then looked up at Miss Bellum again, "But that's because no one likes me! Everyone talks about me behind my back,and when I walk into a room, everyone walks away from me or turns their heads away. I don't have anyone there for me."

"I'm sure they're in there somewhere. If it's anything like what I had to go through, that person is probably just like you, but you just never noticed them. Until then, and even after you find them, I want you to be able to come to me with whatever is bothering you, okay?" Blossom nodded and leaned into Miss Bellum's loving embrace, "You're not alone in this. I promise."

It was then that Blossom started to feel better. At least she had Miss Bellum to turn to. And between Buttercup's horrible attitude, the school's resentment, and Brick's very presence in the school, she needed Miss Bellum's support now more than ever.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

The following Sunday, Buttercup of course got up before anyone was up. While she was in the shower she began thinking about what happened at dinner yesterday.

_**Last night**_

Bubbles and Buttercup were in the hallway, Bubbles giving Buttercup a lecture about everything she said.

"I honestly don't know what your so bent out of shape over," Buttercup said shrugging, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"That isn't the point!" Bubbles shouted, "You knew you were making her upset, but you kept going and going! Blossom has a point, you don't have to say everything that comes to mind!"

"Look: you, the Professor, Miss Bellum, you may all think that you're helping her by letting her live in this fantasy world, but you're not!"

"And you are?" Bubbles asked, apparently incredulous by the look on her face.

"It's better she faces the truth instead of believing that the whole world is going to just switch up and concede with the way her mind wants it to. Honestly, I'm a little shocked that you're taking her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side. I just..." Bubbles looked down, and Buttercup sighed.

"Blossom needs to wake up and realize that the world isn't just going to bend over and follow her commands. As her sister, the least I can do is try and snap her back to reality," with that Butttercup walked out of the hallway.

_**Present Day**_

Buttercup knew that she was right. She had never been the type to hold back when she was a kid, and she wasn't about to start now. Blossom wasn't acting in the right head, and it was a shame, because she was always the one who had her head on the straightest.

She got out of the shower and got dressed in her usual street attire. Not even waiting to make breakfast she bolted for the door and flew off to the downtown area. She still had a mission, and she wasn't going to let Blossom and her bad attitude get her side tracked.

She landed in an alleyway downtown. She looked around until she heard a whistle. Buttercup turned around and saw Mitch leaning against a wall waiting for her.

"Mitch, what's up?" Buttercup asked walking up to him.

"It amazes me," Mitch said getting off the wall, "You're almost late for class everyday, but whenever it comes to business with the Brawlers you're right on time."

"Oh shut up," Buttercup said giving Mitch the usual handshake, "You said that you got information on Mojo?"

"Not me," Mitch corrected, "Robin. She said that she'll be here any minute."

Robin? Buttercup wasn't expecting that. Robin was a friend of theirs from Kindergarten. She went to their high school now, and was one of the BC Brawlers, but she was more of an informant than anything else. She had knowledge on a lot of things no one knew about, but Buttercup wasn't too sure how she could help in something about this.

There was a beep from outside the alleyway. Both Mitch and Buttercup turned and saw a girl their age with long brown hair, wearing a fancy and revealing black dress, fishnet stockings, black high heels, purple eye shadow, and black lipstick, wearing a necklace with a pentagram on the end, and on her hands she had black nail polish and a ring on her right ring finger also with a pentagram on it. She was getting out of a black car and was walking up to them with a serious expression on her face.

This was their informant when dealing with the occult, Robin.

"Robin," Buttercup said walking up to her, "Good to see you."

"Likewise," Robin said giving Buttercup the Brawler handshake, "When Mitch told me about the symbols I had to look into it myself."

"And?" Mitch said walking up to them, "You said that you found something."

"Well, it's not so much what I found but what I didn't find."

"You Wiccans make so much sense," Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"Hear me out," Robin said walking forward past Buttercup and Mitch. They shrugged and followed her. She lead them to another one of the symbols in the alleyway.

"You found another one?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, last night. After I looked at it I did a little research on it, but I couldn't find anything on it in my books."

"Shouldn't that say that it isn't a anything occult?" Buttercup asked.

"You would think, but the technique is just too perfect. These designs, they're too precise not to mean anything. Also, they're recreated perfectly, as if the person is following a set diagram. This level of precision you would only find if it were for some sort of purpose. Also, look at this," she pointed to the center and they noticed one of the parts in the symbol was a pentagram.

"So, is it a spell of some sort?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, and a powerful one. Whatever it is it's meant to affect the entire city, too?" Robin explained.

"How do you figure that?" Buttercup asked, now getting a little more interested.

"Well, the symbols are duplicated all throughout the town. You see, if you want to affect a large area with a spell you can do it in one of two ways. One is making a large spell circle that covers the entire area, but for larger areas and with more complex spells, you would put the spell circle all around the outer parts of the area, and in key locations. The symbology of each one has to be exact though, in order for the spell to react."

"Do you think this is a complicated spell?" Buttercup asked.

"I guarantee you, this is a very complicated spell, and considering that I can't find anything on it in my books, then it's black magic," Robin stated.

"That's amazing," Mitch said, "Kind of scary though. I mean, what could Mojo be planning that would affect the entire city?"

"The real question is," Buttercup said walking off a bit, "Why would a man as smart and scientific as Mojo Jojo, resort to using black magic? I'm sure anything he needs he could get without it, and he doesn't seem like the type to be into it."

"This might be a last resort," Mitch said turning to Buttercup, "You, Blossom, and Bubbles pretty much trashed everything else he tried. Maybe he just got tired of losing."

"But I know Mojo," Buttercup said now turning back to Mitch and Robin with her arms crossed, "and this isn't his style. He believes science is absolute. The closest thing to using magic he ever did was using the head of Anubis to turn everyone in the world into dogs, and even that used a machine."

"So that's what happened," Robin said thinking back to when she was five. She remembered twice in her life she was strangely turned into a dog, but she never knew why. As this happened before she moved to Townsville she never thought too much of it. She shrugged and let it go.

"Something is off here," Buttercup continued thinking to herself, "and until we catch Mojo we aren't going to get anywhere."

"Do we even know where he is?" Mitch asked, "I don't think he's still in his lab on the mountain."

"Probably not," Buttercup said, suddenly slamming her fist into her palm, "but that's not a bad place to start looking."

Robin and Mitch took Robin's car, while Buttercup flew. They stopped near the inactive volcano that Mojo Jojo's lab was stationed on top of. Buttercup wasn't too sure what made less sense; the fact that there was a volcano in the middle of Townsville, or that Mojo had his lab smack-dab on top of it.

"Looks like we're here," Buttercup said as she landed, Mitch and Robin walking up to her.

"Can we really just walk right inside?" Mitch asked.

"I don't see why not," Buttercup concluded, "Mojo never really kept it very well guarded, so me and my sisters used to raid it all the time."

"But didn't you three just charge in through the roof?" Robin asked.

Buttercup wanted to say something to that, but she couldn't find the words, "Let's go," she eventually settled on.

They climbed up the stairs, Buttercup taking the lead. Buttercup took a look inside, and once she saw it was safe, she motioned for Mitch and Robin to come in as well. Inside it looked like there hadn't been anyone inside for ages. There were documents left all over the floor, some with very dangerous machinery, and from the looks of it there had been a struggle of some sort.

"Man," Mitch began, "his lab is ten times messier than my room."

"Considering how messy your room was the last time we came over," Robin commented, "That's saying something."

The three of them looked around for a few hours. They found a lot of abandoned machines, some of which looked really nasty too. Why had he left all of this behind?

"Hey, Robin, BC, over here!" Mitch called from another side of the lab standing over a desk. When Robin and Buttercup went up to him they saw a replica of the spell circle on a big piece of paper on the desk.

"So, this is where he practiced, huh?" Buttercup asked.

"Strange though," Robin said looking at the shelf of books next to it, "Out of all the books on this shelf, I'm not finding any books on black magic."

"He probably took all of that stuff with him," Mitch stated, "You know, just in case we tracked him down."

"Since when did Mojo get that cautious though?" Buttercup asked, "There's learning to be more careful, and then there's just plain paranoia. This right here, looks like the latter."

"Seriously," Mitch added, "I mean, have you seen some of the stuff he left behind? You'd think someone like Mojo would take all of this stuff with him is he were planning to switch bases. Why leave it behind?"

"There's that," Robin chimed in, "and the state the whole base is in right now. Either there was a struggle of some sort, or Mojo was trying to get the hell out of here in a hurry. If it's the latter, that would explain why he left so many of his weapons behind."

"But the struggle would explain the state this place is in," Buttercup stated, "Look at this place. Some of this stuff looks trashed, and I know for a fact me, Blossom, and Bubbles didn't do the trashing."

"Then who? Is there someone else after Mojo Jojo?" Mitch asked.

"Honestly, I can't think of anyone," Buttercup said, "Especially someone else who has Mojo this scared. He always gave the impression that the only people he was remotely afraid of were me and my sisters. Not even _you-know-who _has him that afraid."

"You know who?" Robin asked.

"You know," Mitch said, "_Him_?"

"Oh, right. _Him_," Robin stated nodding. That was a person no one had thought about for ages, as he was just so silent as of late. Then again, everyone had been silent, and there hadn't even been a giant monster attack.

"So, what do we do?" Mitch asked finally, "It's clear that he isn't here, and he was pretty careful about leaving any clues about where he was going."

Buttercup gave a sigh, she knew _exactly _where her next stop was going to be. That was the last place she wanted to go.

"We need to speak with our "informant"," Buttercup groaned.

"Who's that?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I know who you mean," Mitch said in understanding, "Him?"

"Yeah," Buttercup said with another sigh, "Him."

"When do you want to go?" Mitch asked walking over to Buttercup, "Right now?"

"Hell no!" Buttercup said shocking Robin and Mitch, "I'll go see him after school tomorrow. Besides, Ace won't even be there, and he's the only one there who's remotely useful."

"Why won't he be there?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Buttercup said shrugging, "All I know is that he's never at their base on Sundays. Weird if you ask me."

"Maybe he goes to church," Mitch said with a smile, Buttercup giving him a harsh glare.

"Don't even joke like that," Buttercup said spitefully, "The last thing I even want to think about is Ace in a church."

The three of them walked out of Mojo Jojo's base back to Robin's car. The sun was setting now, showing how long they had been out.

"Well, we should probably get back," Mitch said, "My pops'll go apeshit if I'm not home at a decent hour."

"I can give you a lift home if you like," Robin offered.

"Thanks Robin," Mitch went over to Buttercup and gave her the Brawler's handshake, "See you in school tomorrow, BC."

"Yeah," Buttercup said, "See you tomorrow."

Robin walked over to Buttercup and also gave her the handshake, "Take care, and tell Blossom and Bubbles I said hi."

"Yeah," Buttercup said looking away, "I'll let them know."

Buttercup stayed and watched them drive off, and then turned to look back at the base. She remembered the good old days when she and her sisters would break through the roof and shout "Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" Back then, they were a team, but now things were different. Buttercup could barely even talk to her sisters anymore; Blossom was in her own little world of misery and hate, and Bubbles seemed to be defending her. Things just weren't the way they were back then. For a second she began wishing she could talk to them, but then remembered what happened the last time she tried to reach out, especially to Blossom.

"Forget it," Buttercup said looking down, "I don't need them. Townsville is better off with just me anyway."

She flew off back to the Professor's house, trying to convince herself that she was better off alone. Whether it was working or not was a different story.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**For those still reading, I realized that I made a horrible mistake. The girl's current heights are actually 5 foot 8. I made the correction, so don't worry about it if you didn't catch it. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter, and please review.**

Chapter 08

Next day, Blossom was walking to school down her usual route listening to her MP3 player. She had erotic dreams about Brick both Saturday and Sunday night, both times waking up with this weird feeling in her chest. Not even listening to her music could put her at ease.

As she walked up to the school she noticed Brick approaching the school. Funny thing was, he wasn't flying like she thought he would. He was _skateboarding_! She knew he still had his powers, she realized that the one time he grabbed her arm. He stopped at the front steps and kicked the board up catching it. Blossom noticed that her heart was starting to beat a little faster watching him.

Blossom then caught herself and turned away. Why was she acting like this? Brick was _Brick!_ The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. She had let her guard down once before around him, and she paid the price for it.

"It's a lie," she said to herself, remembering what happened in the music room. After what happened seven years ago she wouldn't ever allow herself to be used by him again.

After her physics class she walked over to her locker getting ready for lunch. When she closed the door to her locker she saw Brick standing there with a smile.

"Hey Bloss," he said as if they were cool, making Blossom see red.

"Go away," she said sternly, trying to ignore the pounding in her heart.

"I just wanted to know if you had trouble with number twenty on the math homework."

"Of course not!" Blossom said getting more worked up, "Problem twenty was one of the simplest ones!"

Brick looked a little taken aback by how intense Blossom was, but shook it off, "Well, it gave me a little trouble, so could you-"

"Why me? Couldn't you go bother someone else?" Blossom asked actually getting really worked up for some reason. Why was she getting so hot right now?

"Well, I just figured since we already know each other, and I know you're smart, you were the best candidate," Brick said sort of defensively.

"Oh yeah, sure," Blossom backed up against the locker and started talking really fast now, "and then you can get me all alone and inject me with Antidote X so I can't use my powers and then you'll be able to do anything to me and I'll be completely at your mercy and-"

"Whoa, whoa! Where is all of this coming from? All I want is-"

"No! Forget it! I'm not falling for it again!" she had gotten herself so upset now that she started crying, "Just leave me alone!"

"Bloss, what did I-" Blossom ran up to Brick and began pounding him in the chest.

"Go away! Go AWAY!" she sobbed, still pounding his chest, but he had long since backed up so she could have run off if she wanted to, but she needed to vent her frustrations right now.

"Bloss!" Brick shouted grabbing her arm, "You're making a scene!"

Blossom stopped and looked around. Sure enough, everyone was staring at her; some with concern, some with confusion, but Blossom only saw spite and pity. She pushed Brick into a locker and ran off to the music room, since it was empty around this time usually anyway. When she got there she just fell to her knees and screamed as loud as she could, but then switched to sobbing after a minute. She knew everyone heard her but she didn't care. No one cared for her anyway. No one even walked into the music room to see if she was alright.

Bubbles and Jane walked past the music room and saw Princess standing by the door with an evil smile.

"What are you doing this time?" Bubbles asked.

"Just listening to my favorite channel," Princess said evilly.

"Favorite channel?" Bubbles asked in confusion. She then listened a little better and heard crying from the music room. She pushed Princess aside and ran up to the door to look in the window and saw Blossom alone in the music room on her knees crying. Bubbles immediately opened the door and ran to her sister putting her arms around her.

"How long has she been in here?" Jane asked Princess.

"Well, I found out her in here about ten minutes ago, but she did cause a huge scene here twenty minutes ago," Princess said shrugging her shoulders.

Bubbles heard that and got really angry. She had been here for ten minutes and didn't get help? Bubbles went over to Princess with blue energy charging through her hands.

"Get out of here!" Bubbles shouted. Princess stepped back a bit, still smirking.

"Hmph, so the former leader of the Powerpuff Girls needs her little sister to defend her now?" Princess asked with a laugh, "How the mighty have fallen." Princess left the music room with that horrible ear splitting laughter heard from down the hall.

Bubbles wanted to shout to Princess that they were the same age, but she let it go, instead going to Blossom's side.

"Jane," Bubbles said, "Get a teacher!" Jane nodded and ran out, Bubbles putting her arms around Blossom, who cried in her arms, "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Bubbles asked, more so to herself than to her distraught sister.

After taking Blossom to the nurse's office, Bubbles stepped outside to give Blossom her space. Jane was waiting for her next to the door.

"How is she?" Jane asked.

"She's calming down a bit, but something must have really made her upset," Bubbles stated crossing her arms.

"You know, your sister has me worried. She always seems like she's on the brink of snapping out, and after today..."

"She's not a loose cannon Jane," Bubbles defended, "But she is under a lot of stress."

"From what?"

"I wish I knew," Bubbles shook her head looking down.

It was after school now, and Buttercup quickly flew to the Gangreen Gang's base. The thought of going to see Ace made her sick to her stomach, so she decided to just go out and get it out of the way.

When she reached the warehouse she saw Ace outside, looking at what looked like one of the symbols. Why was it here?

She flew down and walked over to Ace.

"You know, I think I like it," Ace said not even turning around, "It adds a little style to this dump, you know?"

"Did you see who did this?" Buttercup asked, hoping that they could stay somewhat professional today.

"Fraid not," Ace said stretching, "They did this last night when we were all asleep, and unlike these jokers I don't actually live here."

That actually came as a shock to Buttercup. He had his own place now? Why did he still come here then? Was it just his office? She shrugged it off and decided to stay on topic.

"Do you know anything about Mojo Jojo?" she asked.

"Not too much?" he turned to Buttercup and shrugged, "But I hear that somewhere over Townsville is his new base."

"You mean like a base in the sky?"

"Ditto."

That made sense to Buttercup. Mojo Jojo was the type to make a base in the sky; Buttercup was surprised he didn't do it earlier. But something didn't add up.

"If he has an air base," Buttercup asked, "Why haven't I seen it? I fly everywhere I go."

"And Mojo knows that," Ace said suddenly, "Think Buttercup, Mojo has been fighting you for years, and while he isn't the luckiest person in the world he's still intelligent. He wouldn't make a base in the sky and not put some sort of cloaking on it."

"You have a point," Buttercup said looking down crossing her arms. She hated when Ace was right, but he did know people, and had a tendency of being right.

Ace walked up to Buttercup and stood next to her, "You know, criminal minds aren't the only thing I know about."

"Oh really?" Buttercup asked, but then Ace turned around and backed her up against a wall, "Ace..."

"I also heard that your school is having it's junior prom in two months," Ace said with a smile, "You taking anyone?"

"I'm not going," Buttercup said, shocked by how breathy her voice was.

"Maybe you and I could spend some time that day instead," Ace said now getting really close, "Just the two of us."

Buttercup was actually getting a little hot being so close to him. Why was he doing this? Why did she want him to do this? She had never felt this way before about anyone. That's when she got scared, and quickly pushed Ace off of her and ran off a bit. Ace was laughing, which made Buttercup a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup snapped.

"You were always my favorite one," Ace said walking past Buttercup. As he passed her he hit her on the butt, making Buttercup's face turn redder than Blossom's ribbon, "See you around."

Buttercup's heart was still racing, even after she got back home. The Professor was in the kitchen making dinner when she stepped in.

"There you are," Prof. Utonium said poking his head out of the kitchen, "Are you okay, Buttercup? You seem flustered."

"Oh, uh," Buttercup said, her face turning red again, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'm going upstairs to my room."

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Buttercup ran upstairs to her room and closed the door. She couldn't get Ace out of her mind. She lied down on her bed, still thinking about what Ace said to her.

"What is wrong with me?" Buttercup asked once she realized how long she was thinking about Ace. She needed to be focusing on finding Mojo Jojo, and figuring out why he was making these symbols.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

The next day Bubbles opted to walk with Blossom to school. She didn't think Blossom should be trying to go to school after her nervous breakdown yesterday, but Blossom insisted.

"I'm fine," Blossom said to Bubbles as they walked to school, "Really, you don't have to follow me."

"I'm not following you," Bubbles defended, "I'm walking to school with you. At least I thought I was."

"And why are you "walking to school with me" today? You always ride with the Professor."

Bubbles gave an annoyed sigh, "You know, that's the reason people at school talk about you like they do. You always get so defensive, even when people are trying to help you."

"So basically you're saying I'm a bitch," Blossom snapped.

"No, I'm not. Seriously Blossom, why do you do that? Why can't someone just want to be nice to you?"

Blossom sighed to herself. She knew that Bubbles was trying to help, that's all Bubbles ever wanted to do.

"Bubbles," Blossom said, "I'm... sorry. I don't know why I do that."

Bubbles caught up to Blossom and put an arm around her sister, "Just don't do that to me, okay?" Blossom nodded, "I love you, Blossom, and I want you us to talk again."

It was a start, Blossom thought. At least now she had Ms. Bellum and Bubbles.

When they walked into the school building, they both noticed a change in the atmosphere. A lot of the students were eying Blossom in a funny way. Some looked like they were gossiping. Blossom used her super hearing to listen to what they were saying, and was horrified...

_Did you see what happened yesterday?_

_She looks so calm right now._

_I always knew she would snap like that._

"Great," Blossom said, "Now the entire school thinks I'm a spaz. Like my life in this hell hole couldn't get any worse."

"Don't let them get to you, Blossom," Bubbles said in a comforting tone, "Give them a day and no one will even remember what happened."

Blossom nodded to her sister, even though she wasn't sure of that at all.

* * *

"BC, Earth to BC. Hey!" Mitch shouted snapping his fingers in front of Buttercup, who immediately came back to reality.

"Oh, Mitch," Buttercup said regaining composure, "How long have you been there?"

"How long have _I _been here?" Mitch said incredulously, "Um, hello. I sit here. You just walked in and sat down without saying anything."

"Oh, sorry..." Buttercup said looking down, Mitch looked like he was getting scared now.

"BC Utonium, _apologizing_? Who are you and what have you done with BC?" Mitch asked.

"You wanna get socked?" Buttercup asked calmly, putting Mitch at ease.

"Okay, there you are," he sounded relieved, "How did it go?"

Buttercup panicked for some reason, "How did what go?"

"You're talk with Ace..." Mitch said slowly, looking at Buttercup as if she were crazy, "Did he say anything useful?"

Buttercup couldn't get that last moment out of her head, so it took her a minute to remember exactly what Ace had told her.

"Right," she said once she remembered, "He suspects that Mojo's base is probably a flying base."

"I guess that sounds like something he would do," Mitch said thoughtfully, "But wait, you fly around all the time. How come we never noticed it?"

"I asked that exact same question. Ace seems to think Mojo has a cloaking device on his base to hide it."

"That just further points to what you were saying. Mojo is paranoid about something." Mitch said. Homeroom ended, and they walked out, but Mitch kept looking at Buttercup, which was getting really annoying.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just," Mitch began shrugging, "Normally when it comes to Brawler business, you're more focused, but today your head seems to be somewhere else. You cool?"

"God, yes I'm fine," Buttercup said trying to dismiss it. Mitch shrugged, and for a few seconds it was left at that, but when they got to their first class, another student walked up to Buttercup.

"Hey BC," he said, "what's up?"

"For the last time, I'M FINE!" Buttercup shouted, storming to her desk in the back. Mitch and the student looked at each other and shrugged.

The rest of the class was a blur. Just as Mitch said, she just couldn't focus on anything today. Why did Ace have to do that to her? Why did she like it when he did that? She was _Buttercup._ The tough one, the tomboy, the one who said she didn't do boys. She had one crush when she was a kid, but she hardly even remembered it.

"Of all the people in the world, why do _I_ have to feel like this?" she said, now cursing whoever came up with the idea of giving her these damned hormones.

* * *

Okay, now this is getting silly, Bubbles thought. It was almost lunch now, and she had already met up with four groups of students asking about whether Blossom was mentally stable, if she had fights like that often, even saying snide comments. At first it looked like people were afraid of her, but now it was like everyone _was _thinking that Blossom was a spaz.

Bubbles was still in her computer class, Jane sitting next to her. While Bubbles was getting ready to leave, Jane was actively typing on her computer. Right when Bubbles sat up, Jane gasped in shock.

"Bubbles! You need to see this!" Jane said, catching Bubbles' attention.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Bubbles said looking over her friend's shoulder, and she immediately saw red. Jane was looking at Princess' blog, and saw an entire section dedicated to Blossom's panic attack yesterday. Not only was there a horrible opening statement, but almost all of the comments were negative.

"Bubbles, are you alright?" Jane asked when Bubbles didn't answer right away.

"We need to find Princess now," Bubbles said with an edge of contempt, "Before Blossom sees this."

As they turned to leave though, they saw a sight that made their hearts stop. Blossom was standing right there over them, and she didn't look happy.

"Bl, Blossom..." Bubbles stuttered looking at Blossom, who immediately stormed out of the computer room, "Blossom! Wait!"

* * *

I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna _kill _her! Those thoughts kept running through her mind as she ran through the hall searching for Princess. She knew that Bubbles and Jane were right behind her, but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was finding Princess.

When she reached the cafeteria she saw Princess, surrounded by students. She was apparently gossiping about Blossom, because when she walked in everyone turned to her and the whole cafeteria got silent.

"Blossom," Princess said sitting on a table in the center, "What a nice surprise. We were just talking about you. How's Brick doing?"

"You..." Blossom started walking up to Princess, but someone grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned and saw that it was Buttercup.

"She isn't worth it," Buttercup said. Blossom had to stop herself from laughing. Buttercup was telling _her_ to calm down? Since when was she the calm one?

"Let me guess, you think I'm a spaz now too?" Blossom asked spitefully, making Buttercup look down.

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't do something that you'll regret," Buttercup turned to look at Princess, "Even if they sort of deserve it."

Bubbles walked up to Blossom and took her hand guiding her out of the cafeteria, but apparently Princess wasn't done talking.

"Running away?" Princess asked, "I guess these days that is what you do best. No, wait, raging is what you do best, my bad," Princess smiled evilly after saying that.

That. Was. _It_! Blossom pushed Buttercup and Bubbles off of her and rushed up to Princess knocking her off the table.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup called out at the same time as she tried to kill Princess. It took four students (one being Mitch who was a giant) to get her off of Princess, who was thankfully not too hurt.

"You're a monster!" Princess shouted looking at Blossom in horror, "You should be locked up, freak!"

"Is that what I am now? A monster?" Blossom shouted at Princess angrily, eyes full of tears of rage, struggling against the hold of now _eight _students, two of which were her sisters.

"Blossom, let's go!" Bubbles said trying to urge her sister out of the cafeteria. Blossom barely even noticed as she screamed at Princess. She barely even realized they weren't in the cafeteria anymore.

* * *

Before she even knew it, she was sitting outside the Principal's office. The Professor was talking to the Principal about what happened in the cafeteria. Blossom waited anxiously for the Professor and his look of disappointment. Instead though, when he stepped out, she saw calm indifference.

"Professor?" Blossom asked slowly, but the Professor just gave a small smile and took her hand.

"Let's go," he said simply. Although he was trying to be calm, Blossom could see the disappointment in his eyes. That hurt even more than actually hearing him yell at her.

The car ride home was horribly quiet. He didn't even have to tell her anything; she knew she had been suspended, and she knew he had to fight for her to not get expelled. It had been a while since Blossom had ridden in the Professor's car. Maybe it was the atmosphere or the fact that she was so used to walking or flying, but the ride seemed awfully long to her.

When they pulled up to the house they sat in the car in silence for a while. It seemed like the Professor didn't know what to say, and Blossom was at a loss for words as well.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked finally. Blossom couldn't find the words, so she just silently shook her head, which was followed by more silence.

"How long?" Blossom asked once she found her voice.

"Hm? Oh, the Principal recommended that you stay out for a few days," he replied. They got out of the car and started walking to the house, Blossom's heart beating faster and faster, until she couldn't stand it anymore. The tears came, and she couldn't stop them. The Professor stopped and turned to her.

"Blossom?" he asked as Blossom sobbed.

"I don't want to go back!" Blossom said, "Don't make me go back there!"

The Professor walked over to Blossom and hugged her, "It's okay," he said softly, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

He didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care right now. Someone cared, and someone made her feel loved. And that was what the Professor was good for.

No matter what, he always cared about her.


	11. Chapter 10

**At some point I will not only be done with this story, but Star Force Zero 3 as well. Once that's done I have an idea for another really good and dark Mario story, but I need to know if you guys think it's a good idea. Take the new poll on my account page and give me your opinion.**

**The last chapter turned out a lot better than I thought it would. For those who think I'm done with Blossom though, you are sadly mistaken.**

Chapter 10

"I know, I know, I'm trying the best I can," Brick spoke into his cell phone, "She was suspended. Something to do with Princess I think," the person on the other end spoke, and Brick got annoyed, "How the hell should I know? Don't worry, I'm not giving up. Don't forget that I'm not just doing this for you. I get something out of this as well," with that Brick hung up and looked at the sky (he was on the roof of the school).

"I'm not going to let this stop me," he said to himself.

It had been a week since Blossom was suspended from school. She thought she would be bored or at a loss for what to do, but it was the _exact _opposite. She actually didn't want to do anything. All she did really was sit on her bed. She felt horrible, but not for attacking Princess, she felt she deserved that. She actually in a way felt bad that she didn't feel bad for what happened. She was beginning to feel a sense of vengeance against everyone who said mean things about her, gossiped about her, treated her like she was a bad person and shunned her.

Why did they do that? What was wrong with her? She tried to be nice, she tried to be helpful, but no one seemed to appreciate her. She was beginning to hate them all: Princess, Brick, her teachers, the other students, even Buttercup.

Buttercup was never helpful. In a way she was the worst one, because she was her sister. Blossom felt that Buttercup should have been there for her, but instead she joined in on the gossip and even called her names right to her face. Some sister she was.

And then there was Brick, who she just couldn't get out of her mind, and was still having horribly erotic dreams about. After the incident seven years ago he and the other Rowdyruffs vanished off the face of the earth, and now here he was trying to "make amends". Blossom couldn't believe him. Why on _Earth_ would she believe anything that comes out of his mouth. Did he think he could just walk back into her life and-

There was a knock on her door. She knew Buttercup wouldn't dare enter her room, so that left Bubbles and the Professor.

"Come in," she said extremely softly as she hadn't spoken much in the entire week. Bubbles walked in, apparently shocked to see her sister in such disarray.

"Um, I just wanted to check on you before I get to school," Bubbles said slowly. There was silence for a few moments, "The marks on Princess' neck are gone now, just so you'll know," Blossom didn't have the heart to tell Bubbles how she really felt about that, "I'll talk to you after school then, okay?" Blossom nodded, and Bubbles finally left. It was sad that Blossom wasn't more down that she was gone.

* * *

The kids at school were still talking about it. Most of them were silently happy that Princess "got what was coming to her" as they put it, but there were a few who just felt that Blossom "finally cracked". To Bubbles it was annoying, and she called them on it on more than one occasion.

"How is she?" Jane asked Bubbles when they got to homeroom.

"She only comes out of her room for a few things," Bubbles said, "but for the most part she's really distant."

"Will she be coming back?"

"I hope so, but not while..." Bubbles looked over at two boys talking, and used her supersonic hearing to listen.

"_Dude, I'm telling you, I was there! The look in her eyes was scary!_"

"_But murderous? I don't know._"

"_Well, I do. She wanted to kill Princess. That's probably why she's out now. She's a loose cannon, man._"

Bubbles went over to the boys and tapped them on the shoulder. They jumped when they saw Bubbles there.

"Um, Bubbles," the first boy said.

"You do know that supersonic hearing is a family trait, right?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, uh..."

"I can assure you that my sister isn't a loose cannon, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling her that. She will be returning to school at some point, and I'd like it if she didn't regret her coming back."

The eloquent way she expressed herself was too much for the two boys, so they had nothing to say. They just nodded and went back to their studies. Bubbles went back to her seat next to Jane, who was shaking her head as she approached.

"You can't police the entire school," Jane said.

"I know, that's the BC Brawlers' job," Bubbles replied as she sat down, "But I'm not just going to sit around and let people talk bad about my sister. I would be as bad as them."

"If that's what you feel," Jane said shrugging her shoulders. They were silent for the rest of homeroom, Bubbles still using her supersonic hearing to check on those two students to hear if they started talking about Blossom again. They didn't.

* * *

Bubbles shut her locker and was on her way to lunch, when she got the shock of her life. Chad ran up to her.

"Um, Chad," Bubbles said, fully aware of how red her face was turning.

"How's your sister? Is she still upset?" he asked.

"Yeah, sadly," Bubbles said looking down a bit.

"I wanted to apologize for what Princess did. That wasn't cool at all."

"I'm assuming you're going to tell me that she's sorry for what she did," Bubbles asked, wondering what Chad really felt. Was this just a ploy from Princess?

"Sadly, no," Chad said, shocking Bubbles, "I came here on my own. I just wanted you to know that not everyone thinks you sister is a spaz. I know how it is, and I always try to get Princess to be nicer to her."

"Oh, well, thanks Chad," Bubbles said. Chad gave a small smile and then walked into the cafeteria. Bubbles began walking into the cafeteria herself. Right when she reached the door she noticed Princess standing at a distance glaring at her. Did she see her talking to Chad?

And was it bad that Bubbles wanted her to?

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles weren't the only ones who had a boy on their mind. Buttercup found herself not able to get Ace out of her head after their last encounter. She was on the fence between hating how she felt, and loving it. She was trying to focus on finding Mojo Jojo, but as Ace entered her mind every other minute it was proving difficult. Maybe she should just give in to these feelings...

Wait... what? No! She couldn't do that! She had a reputation to uphold. She was Buttercup "BC" Utonium, known as "the tough one". She immediately pushed that thought aside and continued to her locker, trying to think about anything _but_ Ace.

"Hey! Buttercup!" a male voice called out. All of Buttercup's male friends (and mostly everyone in the school besides her sisters) knew not to call her by her whole name, so whoever it was either knew her extremely well, or planned on going to the hospital. She turned around and was surprised to see Brick running up to her.

"Um, can I help you?" Buttercup asked, not as mean as Blossom would be (strange how they were beginning to switch places) but still cold.

"How's Blossom? Is she alright?" Brick asked, looking genuinely concerned. Buttercup was a little taken aback by how sincere he looked.

"She's..." Buttercup began slowly, "still not talking to anyone. She doesn't leave her room hardly at all. She's eating at least... Why?" she asked.

Brick didn't answer that. He looked down seriously, and then walked off. Buttercup shrugged and closed her locker. School was about to let out, and she had to get going as soon as possible if she was going to find Mojo Jojo's base.

* * *

Bubbles was making sure Blossom got her homework. Completely on her request by the way. She was on her way to Blossom's first class to get her homework, but got a shock instead.

"Someone else got her assignment?" Bubbles asked Blossom's math teacher.

"Yes, that new boy, Brick I believe."

"Brick? Why?"

"I don't know. He said that it was just really important to him. Is that okay?"

Truth was, Bubbles wasn't sure whether or not it was okay, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Besides, this meant she could make it to cheerleading practice, "Yes, it's fine. I'll have to thank him next time I see him," she bowed to her teacher and then walked out of the classroom, wondering what Brick was thinking.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked herself, "Maybe he really has changed."

* * *

Brick rang Professor Utonium's doorbell, glad that the Professor was the one who answered. This lessened the chances of getting the door slammed in his face.

"Oh, Brick," the Professor said, apparently shocked to see Brick.

"Good afternoon... s, sir," Brick said slowly. He still wasn't used to being polite, but he had to try.

"Is something wrong?" Prof. Utonium asked.

"Um, I wanted to give Blossom her homework for the day," he said. He noticed that Blossom stepped out of her room and was standing at the stairs fully dressed staring at him, but her expression was difficult to read.

"Thank you Brick," the Professor said taking the assignments from him, "I'm curious though, Bubbles usually does this. Why are you doing it this time?"

"Oh, I didn't know Bubbles did it usually. I was just trying to be nice. I figured Blossom didn't want to be left behind so I just..." Brick said looking down. His heart was racing right now. What would Blossom think? She was still standing right there.

"Well, that was very nice of you Brick. Thank you," the Professor said with a smile. Brick gave a small smile and walked off. Blossom still looked really upset, which Brick thought was strange. Sure, Princess was a bitch for what she did, but that was a week ago. What else was making her hurt?

Brick flew off, resolving to try and learn more about her. He had a plan, but he needed Blossom to come out of the house in order for it to work.

After Brick left, the Professor turned to Blossom, who was still standing at the stairs.

"That was nice of him," the Professor said, "I'm surprised how polite he's become."

"He's still a Rowdyruff," Blossom said harshly. She walked down, grabbed the assignments, and walked back to her room. Professor Utonium shook his head watching her. She was getting so dark and bitter from all this hatred, and he was starting to think it was time she tried to forgive.

* * *

After practice, Bubbles decided to go right home in order to check on Blossom. She was in the locker room getting changed when the door opened and closed again.

"You think your real cute, don't you Utonium?" Princess said from behind Bubbles. Bubbles smiled as she turned around. She was hoping this moment would come all day.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Bubbles said innocently, but Princess wasn't hearing it.

"You know, all three of you are incredible," Princess said looking down with an evil smirk, "Blossom is a bitch, Buttercup is a thug, and your a man stealing whore."

Bubbles couldn't hold in her laugh when she heard that, "You walk around with those coconuts you call boobs hanging out, and you call me a whore? About my sisters, Buttercup is tough, but she isn't fake like someone I know, and don't think I'm going to tolerate you treating my sister like you do."

"You see what she does to other students, and she doesn't have any friends. All those people around me that day agreed with me."

"Yeah, well, I didn't, and I don't think you learned your lesson yet. I look at you, and I see who the real bitch in this school is, and trust me, it's no one with the last name Utonium," Bubbles was walking up to Princess now, "You have all this popularity, all these people who worship the ground you walk on, and you don't deserve any of it."

At this point Princess and Bubbles were slowly walking toward each other. This was obviously the face off both of them had been waiting for, "And just what do you plan to do about it? Are you going to hit me like your monster of a sister?"

Hearing that made Bubbles want to, but she had other plans, "Trust me Princess," Bubbles said with a laugh, "That would be way too easy for me and you know it. No, I'm just going to ruin you."

"Ha! Ruin me?"

"Yes Princess, I want it all. I want your fame, I want your popularity, and yes, I'll even take your boyfriend."

"That's quite a challenge Utonium. But are you sure you can really go through with that little plan? I mean, I worked hard to get to where I am in this school today. Are you sure you can rise to that level?"

"Oh I'm sure Princess," Bubbles said, "Only I'm not going to have to resort to blackmail and being a bitch to get there?"

Princess gave her high pitched laugh, "That's a good joke Utonium, you should go into comedy."

"I'm serious Princess. I'm tired of you pushing Blossom around and doing everything you can to make my life miserable. I'm taking action. When I'm through with you, you'll be begging for my attention."

By now Princess and Bubbles were right in front of each other. Bubbles had no idea where any of this was coming from, and her heart was racing, but she liked this feeling.

"Let me spell it out for you," Princess said, "You are never going to be at my level. You and your family of freaks won't ever be anything except that."

"Oh really?" Bubbles said, "Watch me."


	12. Chapter 11

**For those who thought Bubbles was out of character in the last chapter, I want people to know that I have a reason for her behavior. She's pissed. How long do you think she can handle watching someone literally go out of their way to make her sister's life hell? And now she's pushed Blossom over the edge and is still talking? I wanted to show that although Bubbles is still sweet, she's still a teenager now, and has a dark side too, it just takes more to get it to come out.**

Chapter 11

Nothing. Still nothing. Buttercup had been flying over Townsville for weeks now, and she still hadn't found any sign of Mojo Jojo's base. Ace was sure it was an air base, and his info (sadly) was never wrong, nor was he the kind of guy to put Buttercup on a wild goose chase. So that just meant it was really well hidden, and damn was it hidden. She didn't hope to bump into it, but she did at least hope to see some sign of it. After flying for a good few hours she stopped and floated in mid air with her arms crossed.

"Damn it!" Buttercup said to herself, "A clue of what I'm looking for would be nice!" She looked around, and saw nothing but the same clouds. Ace didn't tell her to fly around and search for it, that was her idea, and she was beginning to feel that she it wasn't one of her best ideas. Right when she was about to give up, she saw something red fly down to Townsville, "Hello..." she said before flying after it.

When she touched ground she landed in another alleyway. She looked around until she saw Brick standing in front of a newly made symbol, and he was with Mojo Jojo! Buttercup wanted to immediately rush out and fight, but even she knew better than to rush out and fight a Rowdyruff Boy without a tried to listen to their conversation, but they were too far out of range even for her supersonic hearing. Whatever they were talking about they were referencing the symbol a lot, and Mojo looked pretty serious.

Eventually Mojo looked like he told Brick to do something, and Brick nodded before flying off. What was that all about? Why were Brick and Mojo making these symbols? Nothing made sense anymore, and Buttercup was getting more confused.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Blossom was getting a little tired of sitting around the house all day and night. She looked out at the night sky finding it hard to focus on her school work, which was mostly going well. Her Art Teacher still wouldn't give her an A on her work (which were the only assignments she had to leave home to do, but she waited until everyone else was gone to do them), and that had her really pissed. She also noticed that she had started getting really bad headaches, which was making her even more annoyed.

"I need some fresh air," she said to herself getting up.

When she got downstairs she saw the Professor sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. She didn't want to say anything to him, but she knew that if she didn't he would just get worried, so she walked over to him.

"I'm going for a walk," she told the Professor, who looked up from his paper with a smile.

"Okay, you have your key, right?" he asked, getting a nod from Blossom, "Good. I'll leave dinner for you on the counter, just in case you come in late," he got another nod from Blossom, who turned to walk out, but the Professor wasn't done, "Is everything okay, honey?" he asked, making Blossom stop.

"Yeah, I just need to get out of this house for a bit. Fly around the Townsville skyscrapers, stuff like that," she didn't turn around, which she knew had the Professor worried, but she didn't want him to see her face. It was a lot easier to lie about her feelings when she wasn't looking at the person she was lying to.

The Professor sighed, "Well, okay then. Just be careful out there. I don't care if you have super powers," he said with an edge of levity, making Blossom giggle a bit. This time she did turn around and smile at him.

"I will," with that she turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

Outside, she actually didn't start flying. In truth, when she said that she wanted to go for a walk, she meant _walk_. She rarely eve flew unless she wanted to escape from everything. Be in that one place where no one could find her. Right now though, all she wanted to do was clear her head.

As she walked though, a white limo rode up next to her. The window rolled down and (much to Blossom's dismay) revealed Princess, who was smiling evilly.

"Hey Blossom!" Princess said overly enthusiastically, "How's it going?" Don't answer, Blossom thought, do not grace her with an answer, "I missed you at school. It's just so boring there without you," Yeah, boring without your punching bag, Blossom thought, her heart racing right now, "You know, the school talent show is coming up. I hope you come to at least see that. Maybe you could even enter. But then again, being invisible isn't really a talent."

"Go somewhere!" Blossom snapped at Princess suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer. Sadly that just made Princess laugh, as it was just what she wanted.

"Good to see your voice still works," Princess taunted, "Oh by the way, I lied. The school is way better with one less freak to worry about," and Princess finally drove off, leaving Blossom on the verge of tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of rage. Even after what happened, Princess still wouldn't shut up. Blossom felt like she was never going to escape this, and she almost wanted to really hurt Princess. Put her in a hospital or something.

_Yes... that sounds like a good plan... That's where all people who you hate should end up..._

"I just want her to leave me alone!" Blossom sobbed looking down, her hands balled up in tight fists.

_Someone like her probably won't leave you alone until you make them... You have to make your feelings known..._

"I tried that..." Blossom said softly, now walking again, "but she just takes all of my feelings and turns them into something else for her to make fun of!"

_She's afraid of what you can do... but she isn't afraid of you... I think it's about time you changed that... Blossom..._

"BLOSSOM! Look out!" a voice called out from behind her. She looked to her side and saw a truck about to hit her. Before she could react though, something flew into her at high speed, grabbed her, and pushed her out of the street onto the side walk. When Blossom was able to form a thought again, she turned and saw Brick of all people standing there breathing heavily. He looked tired.

"B, Brick?" Blossom asked in shock.

"Are... you... alright?" he breathed out. Just how fast had he flown for him to be this tired?

"Um, yeah," Blossom replied, "Thanks I guess," and Blossom turned to continue her walk.

"Bloss, wait!" Brick called out running after her, "Um, how are you feeling? It's been a couple of weeks, and you still haven't returned from school."

"I'm fine!" Blossom snapped, her heart racing again, but this time it felt different than when it was with Princess.

"Don't worry about Princess, she's all talk and no action."

"Why are you still here?" Blossom asked harshly.

"I just wanted to talk, see how you're doing. Is that a crime?"

"Why do you care so much as to whether I'm "fine" or not? For the record, why do you care so much whether or not I even like you?"

"I thought that would be obvious..." Brick said softly, making Blossom stop and turn to him.

"Obvious? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That day, seven years ago, I used you, yes. But I realized that day that a lot of those feelings then were real. I went to the correctional facility because of what you said to me, and I wanted to change."

"What I said?" this was really confusing Blossom. Not only was he acting _way _out of character, but he wasn't making any sense.

"When you told me that you hated me. That hurt, a lot actually. I didn't know why at the time, but eventually whenever I heard you say that to me, and I remembered the look you gave me, I hated myself. So I went to get help, and I tried to change everything that you hated about me, so that maybe I could get your forgiveness, and maybe even... start over..."

"Start over? Are you telling me that you..." Blossom asked, and Brick nodded. Blossom didn't know what to think. Should she laugh in his face? No, he actually looked really sincere. It was hard not to believe him.

But she had been down this rode before with him, and that's why she wore glasses today.

"I know you don't have any reason to believe me, so give me a chance to prove it," Brick said after a while.

"Prove it? How?"

"Let me take you out this Friday at seven o'clock. After that, if you ask me, I'll leave you alone forever."

"Wait, take me out, as in on a date?" Blossom asked, getting another nod from Brick, this one more eager, "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

Brick reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile of white liquid, "This is Antidote X. Give this to the Professor and have him check if it's authentic. After that, take that with you on Friday. If I do anything that you don't like or you find suspicious, you can fire at me with that."

Blossom took the small bottle and looked at it. It definitely looked like Antidote X, the one weakness they all had as it took away their powers. It even made her fingers tingle, which was a sign that it was more than likely Antidote X.

Blossom looked up at Brick, "One date, that's all you want?" Brick nodded, "And if I ask you to leave me alone after that, you'll leave me alone?"

"It'll be like I'm not even there, I promise."

Blossom couldn't believe she was considering this. The answer should have been "hell no", but for some reason Blossom felt a need to see this through. Also, he did sort of save her life (though in hindsight, she was more worried for the driver of the truck than her) and for that he did deserve a fair chance to prove himself.

What was it they said? Innocent until proven guilty, or something to that effect.

"This is your one and _only _chance, Brick," Blossom said after a minute. Strangely Brick looked really happy.

"You won't regret it," he said with a smile. He then turned and flew off. Blossom looked at the bottle of Antidote X, thinking about what she agreed to.

"I better not regret this."

* * *

Professor Utonium was in the lab with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup examining the Antidote X, which Blossom wasted no time getting to the Professor.

"Well?" Bubbles asked.

"I can tell you one thing, he was telling the truth about this. This is definitely Antidote X," the Professor stated.

"But so little?" Bubbles said looking at the bottle.

"That's probably because any more than this would kill the poor boy," Professor Utonium said, shocking everyone, "This is the strongest batch of Antidote X I've ever seen, and it's clearly fresh."

"He was telling the truth..." Blossom said to herself.

Buttercup looked away annoyed, "This smells like a trap," she said to herself.

"I don't know Buttercup," Bubbles said, "According to Blossom he looked sincere, and he's been making sure that Blossom gets her homework."

"But remember who he is. He's the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, created by Mojo Jojo, who knows what he's thinking. Blossom shouldn't go."

"Maybe you should let me make my own decisions," Blossom snapped looking at Buttercup, who looked absolutely shocked.

"Wait, what?" Buttercup asked. Blossom then walked out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked when Blossom was right at the door.

"I have a date in two days, I need to pick out what I'm going to wear," Blossom said walking out. Buttercup was incredulous. She hated Brick, and here she was actually thinking about going on a date with him? Buttercup rushed after Blossom. Bubbles looked at the Professor, who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Blossom was looking in her closet searching for a dress to wear for Friday. It was kind of sad that she didn't have too many nicer clothes. Mostly just plain and practical outfits, not what you'd wear for a date.

Buttercup barged into her room, "You can't be seriously thinking about this!" Buttercup shouted.

"It's my business, not yours," Blossom said with a sigh.

"You were the one telling us that he's a Rowdyruff Boy and that he couldn't change!"

"But I also do believe in giving people a fair chance. Besides, the Professor confirmed that it was really Antidote X."

"If you go out there, you're asking for trouble," Buttercup said seriously.

"And why do you suddenly care all of a sudden?" Blossom snapped, "You didn't seem to care too much before when it was Princess teasing me!"

"That's because Princess is Princess, and can't really do anything to hurt you. Brick is actually dangerous though!"

"You're wrong Buttercup, Princess can really hurt me, and she does hurt me every chance she gets. She might not be able to throw me into a building or anything, but what she actually does hurts me, and it hurts just as bad if not more! I'm sorry Buttercup, but unlike you, I actually have emotions, and I'm not made of steel!"

That remark clearly hurt Buttercup, because her expression got really dark, "You think I'm emotionless? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not an emotional wreck!"

"Just go Buttercup! You don't have anything nice to say, and I have a date to prepare for!"

"Gladly!" Buttercup turned to Blossom's door, "Have "fun" on your date!" Buttercup stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Blossom threw a pillow at the door, and then sat on her bed screaming. Buttercup didn't understand anything, she had just proven that. As she lied down on her bed venting her frustrations though, even she found it hard to keep the dark thoughts away.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thursday came and went, going right into Friday. Blossom found herself partially looking forward to this day, which was weird. Why was she still even thinking about doing this. She was currently in her room brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Blossom asked.

"It's me, Blossom," Bubbles said from behind the door.

"Come in Bubbles," Blossom said with a sigh. Just like last time, there was no way she could say no to Bubbles.

Bubbles walked in with a worried look on her face, "Um, how are you feeling about tonight?" she asked.

"I don't really know," Blossom lied, not wanting to admit to her sister that she partially was excited.

"I think he's being serious," Bubbles said, "About turning over a new leaf."

"You think so?" Blossom asked still brushing her hair.

"I looked up the correctional facility Brick went into, and sure enough they actually had a record of him being there. Apparently he took Antidote X in front of the people who work there and everything," Blossom was silently thinking to herself, "Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I am, Bubbles. That's what this entire night is about," Blossom stated.

"I mean _really _give him a chance. Not just tonight."

Blossom turned to her sister, "What are you-"

"I don't think you hate him as much as you claim to. Hatred is an ugly emotion anyway. I think you should let go of it, before something really bad happens."

Blossom sighed and looked down, "Based off of what happens tonight, I'll decide how to feel."

Bubbles nodded and then turned to leave, but stopped, "Hey Blossom?"

"Yes Bubbles?" Blossom asked going back to brushing her hair.

"Are you..." Bubbles started, but then stopped, making Blossom slowly stop and look at her through the mirror, "Never mind Blossom. Just try to have a good time."

Bubbles left Blossom after saying that. Blossom put the brush down and thought about what Bubbles might have been asking. As she thought about it, she had to ask herself, why did she agree to this? Why was she still having questionable dreams about him? Why did her chest feel hot whenever she thought about him? Was she actually starting to... Did she still...

* * *

He was pacing in front of the door for at least ten minutes. He just couldn't ring the doorbell. It was the easiest thing in the world and he couldn't do it. He had done it so many times in the last three weeks, but back then it was to give Blossom her homework. Now it was a totally different story. He was still casually dressed, as it wasn't meant to be too fancy (and he didn't own any suits) He looked at his watch and saw it was almost seven o'clock, and he still hadn't worked up the courage to ring the doorbell.

He pushed all fear aside, closed his eyes and rang the doorbell. At first he didn't hear anything, and he wondered if maybe they left so they would miss him. A few seconds later though the door opened and once again Professor Utonium answered the door.

"Good evening, Professor Utonium," Brick said softly. The Professor had told him one day to stop calling him sir, and relax a bit, so Brick decided to start calling him Professor Utonium, since that was what everyone else called him.

"Hello Brick. You're here for Blossom, right?" the Professor asked, Brick only able to nod, "She's still getting ready but you can come in if you want."

"Um, I don't want to impose, Professor," Brick said suddenly, but Professor Utonium shook his head.

"Nonsense, come in." Brick hesitated, but slowly walked in. It had been ages since he had walked into the Utonium household. There was so much white. If Blossom's signature was pink, Bubbles' was light blue, and Buttercup's was neon green (now that she was older) the Professor's was obviously white.

Brick turned to the left and saw Buttercup sitting on the couch looking at him with crossed arms. He nodded and waved to her, but Buttercup scowled and turned away.

"Blossom," Prof. Utonium called, "He's here."

A second later Blossom walked downstairs. She actually was stunning in her own right. Her dress wasn't really fancy, just a simple pink knee length dress that was one piece and really accentuated her figure tastefully. She was also wearing a red jacket and matching red shoes with a one inch heel. She was also wearing a little bit of make up, which he was surprised by. Finally she had a red hand bag obviously filled with girl stuff (and the Antidote X probably).

"Hey Blossom, you look nice," Brick said with a smile.

"Um, thanks..." Blossom said looking away.

It was silent for a little while, but the Professor spoke up, "Well, I hope you two have a nice time."

"Don't worry Professor, I'll bring her home in one piece," Brick said with a smile. He looked at Blossom, who looked down with a strange expression.

"Blossom, have a good time," Prof. Utonium said, almost as if pleading her. Blossom looked up and nodded.

"Right," she said softly. They then slowly walked to the door, Blossom going first, Brick following.

When they got outside, Blossom took a deep breath, "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"I have a couple of things planned actually. But first," he said slowly taking her hand, "Follow me."

Blossom looked a little scared, but she slowly nodded. They then both flew actually, only Brick knowing where they were going.

* * *

Professor Utonium and Bubbles were watching them in the window. When they flew off, they walked away from the window, "Think she's going to be okay?" Bubbles asked.

"She's tough, and she has the Antidote X with her just in case he does try anything," Professor Utonium explained.

"Yeah, your right," at that moment the doorbell rang again, "Did they forget anything?"

"I don't think that's them," the Professor said walking over to the door, getting a pleasant surprise by who was outside, "Sara? This is a surprise."

Bubbles looked and smiled seeing Miss Bellum walk in.

"Hi Antonio, sorry if this is a bad time," Miss Bellum said.

"Not at all, you just missed Blossom actually," Prof. Utonium said.

"I saw her flying off when I drove up. Hi Bubbles," she called out when she saw Bubbles standing by the window. Bubbles waved smiling. At that moment Buttercup got up and began walking to the door, "Hello Buttercup, how are you?"

"Fine," Buttercup said curtly, only stopping for a second and then continuing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Prof. Utonium asked.

"This place is getting claustrophobic, and I'm not used to being home on a Friday night," Buttercup said seriously, "I ain't gonna spy on em, don't worry." With that Buttercup walked right outside and flew off. The Professor shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry about Buttercup," he said to Miss Bellum, "She and Blossom had another fight a few days ago and I think she's still sour from that."

"It's fine. I've known these girls for about twelve years now, and that's too long to get offended with Buttercup's attitude. But I did want to talk to you about that. Could we talk privately in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Prof. Utonium looked at Bubbles, "Could you give us some time?"

Bubbles nodded and went to her room. There she was able to think to herself. Blossom going on this date with Brick, Buttercup off to who knows where, and now Miss Bellum here with the Professor? This day was getting too complicated for her. She figured that Miss Bellum would probably stay and keep Prof. Utonium company, so Bubbles felt like trying to have a good Friday herself. She went over to her phone and called one person who always made her days better.

"Hey Jane, busy?" she waited for Jane's response, "Blossom is on her date, Buttercup is still being weird, and Miss Bellum just stole the Professor. Basically, I'm lonely." Apparently Jane laughed on the other end and asked Bubbles something, "I don't know, will there be chocolate?" Jane's answer was instant, as was Bubbles' "I'll be right over." Bubbles hung up her cell phone and ran out her room to see her best friend.

* * *

First there was a movie, which Blossom was shocked to see that not only had Brick already bought the tickets, but he chose a movie she actually wanted to see. He was also being a real gentleman, not making any advances or making her feel uncomfortable. The only reason she was uncomfortable was because of that weird feeling in her chest. She didn't want to fall for him, not again, but he was being really sweet, and based off of how she was feeling she still had a lot of emotions about him.

After the movie Brick took Blossom to a nearby pizza parlor. It was actually really nice, and almost looked like a gourmet restaurant. Blossom was thinking about what she wanted to order, but before she could order, Brick spoke up.

"Could I... order for the both of us?" he asked, catching Blossom off guard.

"Uh... sure..." she said slowly, looking down suddenly. The waiter came up to them a second later.

"Can I take your order?" he asked.

"Yes, uh," Brick started, "two pepperoni and mushroom pizzas please," when he said that Blossom looked up at him in shock. He remembered her favorite...

After a few minutes their pizza came. At first there was silence, but once again Brick spoke up.

"What's the real reason your staying away from school?" Brick asked.

"I was suspended, remember," Blossom said softly, yet still sort of seriously.

"Bloss, it's been three going on four weeks. I know you weren't suspended for this long. You're avoiding something. What is it?"

"I..." before she could finish, someone else walked into the pizza parlor. She looked and immediately looked away. It was Princess and her boyfriend Chad. He, like Brick, wasn't dressed too fancy, but Princess was wearing an extravagant purple dress, fancy golden jacket, and white high heeled boots. Of course she was beautiful, which made Blossom feel really small.

"Bloss, are you okay?" Brick asked. Before she could answer though, Princess and Chad walked over to them.

"Hey Brick," Chad said, shaking his hand. Blossom was a little surprised to see that they were friends.

"Yo Chad, what are you doing here?" Brick asked.

"Well, we were on our way when Princess felt a need to-"

"Blossom! Hey Blossom!" Princess said interrupting Chad, who rolled his eyes. He knew what was going on, and Brick was catching on as well, "Oh my God, Blossom, are you on a date with Brick?" Princess asked, now Blossom was shaking, "I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that your dating him after your little melt down, or the fact that he even noticed you long enough to think about dating you."

Blossom heard something break, and when she looked she saw Brick had broken a glass he was squeezing it so hard. He then got up and glared at Princess. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes apparently had Princess terrified. Blossom too a little. For a second, he looked like the old Brick again.

Princess immediately ran out of the pizza parlor. Chad gave Brick an apologetic look and ran after her. Brick then sat back down. It was too much for Blossom, and it suddenly became impossible to hold her tears in.

"Bloss, what's wrong?" Brick asked. At that moment Blossom got up and ran out of the pizza parlor. She thought she heard Brick call out to her, but she didn't care. She had to get away.

Blossom was in the sky over Townsville. Here she could cry as loud and as hard as she wanted to, and no one would say anything. She didn't even know what was wrong anymore. All she knew was that the tears wouldn't stop.

All of a sudden, someone flew up to Blossom and took her hand. She looked and saw Brick standing in front of her, and he looked worried.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said softly. For some reason Blossom found herself just wanting to be anywhere but here, so she nodded and let Brick guide her to someplace, once again, a destination only he knew.

* * *

Buttercup had been flying through Townsville all this time, actually beating up criminals. It was so bad that the criminals were starting to simply run away. Some of the citizens of Townsville were getting worried too. One fight after another, that's all she did. She was tired, her vision was getting blurry, but she couldn't stop. This was the only way she knew to handle her problems, by punching someone, anyone.

She stopped and fell to her knees in exhaustion. As tired as she was, she still felt the pain from earlier. She called her emotionless. Buttercup was a lot of things, but she was not emotionless. She might have been the most emotional one out of the three of them. It hurt more than a thousand punches to the stomach, hearing that, and from her sister of all people.

"Emotionless! I'm emotionless!" Buttercup shouted. She knew she was building up a crowd, but she didn't care. She needed to vent all of this anger, and she didn't know how else to do it. She found herself yelling at the sky, something she hadn't done since she was a child and was angry. Truth was Buttercup was very emotional, but she held her emotions in for long periods of time and only let out her emotions in large bursts, making her seem bad tempered.

Someone was walking up to her. Through the tears in her eyes she couldn't see who they were, but they were clearly walking up to her. On instinct she tried to punch this person, but they moved out of the way. She didn't know why she was punching anymore, or why she was trying to fight this person. Whoever they were didn't deserve a beating, but they kept walking up to her, and in her eyes, that was as bad as challenging her. This person knew her punches very well because she kept throwing them, but he kept dodging. Eventually exhaustion claimed her, and she couldn't move anymore.

The person walked up to her, picked her up, and actually held her for a while. Buttercup cried in their arms for a little while, until darkness claimed her.

* * *

Brick lead Blossom to a beautiful pond. It seemed to glow in the moonlight, and there were fireflies flying over the water. Blossom almost forgot how upset she was looking at the water.

"I didn't know this place existed," Blossom said whistfully.

"This is my favorite place in Townsville, I come here every time I'm upset," Brick said softly. He then sat down on the grass and looked at the water. Blossom on instinct found herself sitting down next to him.

"I think I get it," Brick said after a while, catching Blossom's attention, "It's Princess, right? You're avoiding her?"

"That's part of it..." Blossom said sadly, "How'd you guess?"

"You looked down when she came," Brick said, "Why let her get to you?"

"Maybe because she's right!" Blossom said getting really emotional, "She's everything I'm not! She's popular, she has friends, she has beauty-"

"Whoa, whoa," Brick said surprisingly calmly, "I'm gonna have to stop you there. She's not popular, she's rich. People look at a person who's rich and naturally they all want that person to even look at them. She doesn't have friends, she has groupies, as a result of the first thing, she's rich. Finally," he turned to Blossom, making her heart jump, "she's not beautiful, she's fake. Take away all the fancy clothes, all the make up, and all the cosmetic surgery, and she's average. You're right Bloss, she is everything you're not, because you're not a rich bimbo, your not evil and conniving, and you're not fake."

Blossom looked down away from his gaze, which at the moment along with his words were too much, "Well, I'm not popular, I still don't have any friends, and I'm not beautiful," she said sadly.

"Who wants to be popular? I know I don't," Brick said simply, "For the second thing, I'd rather have one true friend then a hundred fake friends, and your wrong about that last thing," Blossom looked up at him slowly, "You are beautiful. You don't wear anything fancy or have a bunch of make up, and yet you don't need to. You're perfect, just the way you are."

Brick slowly took off Blossom's glasses and their eyes met. After that something happened inside of Blossom. Everything she felt, all of her anger, all of her sadness, all of her hatred, none of it mattered anymore. She knew exactly what happened, and something inside of her began screaming.

_No! What are you doing! This is Brick! This all happened before, and you know where it ended up! Don't do this again!_

Normally she would have listened to that voice, but for some reason she just couldn't fight it anymore. What if this was a ruse? What if he hurt her again? What if he really was sorry, though? Her heart was racing, faster than it had ever been.

_Maybe you should give him a chance._

Bubbles seemed to think he was being genuine, and Bubbles was a good judge of character.

_If it's anything like what I had to go through, that person is probably just like you, but you just never noticed them._

Miss Bellum's words sank in as well, because when she thought about it, Brick might be similar to her. It wasn't a secret that he was the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, and she was shocked enough when Chad spoke to him.

Next thing she knew she was getting closer to him, closer, closer, closer, until the moment she knew would come. Her lips and his touched, and surprisingly, she didn't feel horrible. In fact, she felt relieved. She then realized what it all meant. The dreams, the weird feelings, the reason she excepted this date in the first place, all of it came together in one conclusion.

Despite everything that happened seven years ago, she still loved Brick.

* * *

Buttercup woke up in a really nice bed. It was still dark outside, but she was in a really nice apartment. She got up and checked herself. Everything was there, and she didn't feel violated. But where was she?

"You gave me quite a scare," a voice said from a door. She turned and saw Ace standing in the door. He had on blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and was drying his hair. Had he just taken a shower.

"How did I end up here?" Buttercup asked, her head hurting.

"You were a nervous wreck, attacking crimnals for no reason, and then you started throwing punches at me."

She vaguely remembered someone going up to her. Was that Ace?

"Shit, I didn't even know..."

"Ah, it's cool. Gave me an excuse to carry you," Ace said with a toothy smile. Buttercup looked away, but had to smile herself.

"If I call the Professor and come up with an excuse, could I crash here? I don't feel like flying back home."

"Hey, you can crash here even if you don't call the old man. I ain't your guardian," Ace said with a smile, he then walked out of the room, "Bathroom is the first door to the right. Take a towel and wash cloth if you want to shower."

Buttercup pulled out her cell phone and called the Professor, "Hey Professor? I'm gonna stay at Mitch's tonight. That cool?" she listened to the Professor's response, "Thanks Professor. I'll be home tomorrow at noon. Night." After hanging up, she quickly texted Mitch askng him to cover her, and then she fell back on Ace's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Jane and Bubbles were watching a movie at Jane's place. The credits rolled and both Jane and Bubbles smiled.

"That was great," Jane said.

"I love happy ending," Bubbles said happily.

**No this is not the end. I have a lot more to do with these characters.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Now that Blossom and Brick had their moment, it's time to elaborate on other things a bit. Their lives are about to get really difficult.**

Chapter 13

_"So, he's begun making his move?"_

_"Looks that way."_

_"Damn him! Why isn't he here with us? Ever since that day-"_

_"Calm down. He'll come around, until then we just have to handle things on our own."_

_"SILENCE! Both of you! It's bad enough that it's hot down here, now you two are giving me a headache."_

_"Sorry sir."_

_"Sorry sir."_

_"Good. Now, I want you two to keep up what you've been doing."_

_"Are we almost done?"_

_"Yes, just a few more and we'll be ready."_

_"What about _her_, it's going to be harder with him guarding her."_

_"Just leave that to me..."_

It had been three days since Blossom's date with Brick. Blossom still hadn't returned to school, but she seemed to be in brighter spirits. Buttercup came home that Saturday also in brighter spirits, but she and Blossom didn't talk to each other at all. Bubbles was already worried, but now they wouldn't even talk to each other.

Bubbles was in the school cafeteria talking to Jane, telling her about last weekend.

"So is it official?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. Blossom won't tell anyone what happened on her date," Bubbles said, "She seems a little brighter these days though. Last night she laughed at the Professor's story."

"Wow, I had almost forgotten she could do that," Jane said, then catching herself, "Sorry."

"Actually, I had almost forgotten what her laugh sounded like," Bubbles said. She then looked up at Princess, who was of course surrounded by her groupies. Bubbles felt a large yet controlled rage in her stomach. How she treated her sister, unforgivable. She used her supersonic hearing to listen as best as she could to their conversation, immediately wishing she hadn't.

_I'm honestly glad they found each other. Let the freaks breed with freaks, you know?_

Bubbles tightened up her fist, crushing the apple in her hand.

"Bubbles, your apple," Jane said tapping Bubbles on the shoulder. Bubbles looked at her hand, which was soaked as her apple was replaced with apple cider.

"Shit," Bubbles said wiping her hand with a napkin, "I was looking forward to eating that." She looked again at the door, where she saw Brick standing there also looking at Princess. Apparently he heard what she was talking about too, because he looked really irritated. He gave Bubbles a quick look, then sighed walking away.

"She's taking this too far!" Bubbles said.

"You're talking about Princess?" Jane asked.

"I need to beat her in something," Bubbles said, "Something big." The bell rang at that moment, Bubbles getting up to go to her next class. Jane looked really shocked at Bubbles' statement, but then ran after her.

"Wait," Jane began as they were walking through the halls, "You were actually serious that day you told me about going to war with Princess?"

"I'm tired of listening to her talk about Blossom," Bubbles stated.

"You ever think of not listening?" Jane asked.

Bubbles stopped and turned to Jane, "Even if I don't listen, that doesn't change the fact that Princess is still talking. She chased Blossom out of the school, and when Blossom eventually does return she's going to have to still deal with her. I don't want Blossom to feel like she's alone."

"Bubbles," Jane said as Bubbles walked to her locker, "I know you're upset about what she did to Blossom, but that was four weeks ago. What's the real reason you're taking this thing with your sisters so personally?"

Bubbles stood in front of her locker and closed her eyes, "You've only been to Townsville for about four years now, so you don't know. The three of us have been defending Townsville for twelve years."

That did come to a surprise. Jane thought that she and her sisters started when they were ten or something, but that meant they were at least five or six when they began fighting.

"That's a long time ago," Jane said, getting a nod from Bubbles.

"When we started, Blossom was our leader. She wasn't always so introverted. When she was younger, she was really outgoing and bright. She and Buttercup had their arguments, but you could tell that they were really close, best friends even. Me though, I was the crybaby," Bubbles said with a sad laugh.

"You? A crybaby?" Jane asked, once again shocked. She thought Bubbles was one of the strongest people she knew, not just physically. She knew Bubbles was sensitive, but she always saw her as the epitome of strength, and had never seen her cry once.

"Blossom and Buttercup always had to defend me. Whether it was from a monster or from some kid at school saying the wrong thing, those two always looked out for me, especially Blossom. They don't know, but those times really meant a lot to me, and it hurts to see them like this," she didn't seem to notice, but she did shed one tear, which made Jane's heart sink.

"Bubbles..."

"They were the reason I decided to get stronger, so one day I could do for them what they did for me. That's why I have to beat Princess. She hurt my sister, and this is my chance to repay Blossom for all the things she did for me growing up, and to show Buttercup that I can stand up for myself."

Jane always liked Bubbles. From the moment they met she could tell they would be best friends. Now she felt like she understood Bubbles a little more. It always amazed her how someone so pretty could be so nice and humble.

"I think I understand now," Jane said putting her hand on Bubbles' arm, "They're lucky to have a great sister like you," Bubbles smiled and hugged Jane, "So about Princess, how are you going to beat her? She's even more popular than you!"

"I know," Bubbles groaned, now walking down the hall to her next class (which thanks to her talk with Jane she was already late for), "I need to change that, but I don't know how..." they passed a billboard, which caught Bubbles' eyes. She read it, slowly getting a smile, "Hello."

"Bubbles, what are you thinking?" Jane asked, getting worried, especially when Bubbles gave an evil laugh.

"I think I know exactly how to handle the popularity factor," she said, "And if I start now, the I'll be sure to win by the end of the month!"

"Huh?" Bubbles then skipped off to her class. Jane watched her for a second, then looked at the billboard she was looking at.

Student council...

"Damn it!" Blossom said throwing her brush aside. She came to school after everyone had left to work on her art homework, but she had hit a dead end. Now her teacher wanted an abstract painting. It was bad enough that she apparently couldn't paint an apple or a vase right. How the hell was she supposed to paint something _without_ a subject. She had gone through at least five different canvases, not pleased with any of them, and she was getting more and more frustrated.

There it was, that headache she seemed to get every now and again. They came and went, but god, if they weren't annoying.

"This is so stupid," she said, referring to the painting, not the pain in her head, which she was able to ignore to some extent, but it was a sort of throbbing pain. Medicine didn't seem to help, and she was debating whether or not to talk to the Professor about it.

"Bloss?" she heard behind her. Only one person called her that, and it made her heart skip a beat thinking about them. She turned around and sure enough, Brick was standing there. He had his backpack and his skate board with him. Was he just leaving?

"Um..." Blossom's face felt like it was on fire, and it probably looked like it was too. She hadn't spoken to Brick at all since their date last Friday, mainly because she didn't know what to say. She knew that she still loved him, but she didn't know if she _wanted_ to love him. Even still, her heart was racing looking at him.

"Painting?" he asked. Blossom finally found her voice and came back to reality.

"Yeah, for art class," she turned to her canvas, "Which I'm failing, by the way."

"Wait, what?" Brick asked, almost laughing, "First of all, _you_, failing anything is a shock to me. Second of all, how on earth do you fail art?"

"Well, I'm not doing as well as I want to," Blossom said sadly, "No matter what I turn in, I just can't turn in anything the teacher likes. She says I can do better, but maybe I'm not the one with the problem!" she began shouting, only to have the headache get worse, to the point where she had to hold her head in pain, "Ow, ow, ow," she said softly.

Brick ran over to her, "You okay?" he asked.

"My head is killing me," Blossom explained, "I've been having them a lot lately."

"Really?" Brick asked, as if he were thinking.

"What?"

"Here," Brick said helping Blossom over to her canvas, "I'll help you."

"I don't need-"

"Can you honestly say you don't need any help?" Blossom had to think on that. She absolutely _hated _asking for help, which was something that might have contributed to her stress these days. "Don't worry," Brick continued, "I'm not going to paint it for you. All I'm going to do is push you in the right direction."

"Okay then," Blossom said with a slight sigh, "If that's all."

Brick lead Blossom to the canvas and stood behind her, "First, grab your brush," he said. Once she did Brick held her shoulders, making her heart start racing again, "Now," he spoke into her ear, making Blossom feel a little hot all over, "you need to focus on all your emotions. Everything your feeling right this second. Close your eyes and see them as colors."

She closed her eyes and focused on everything she felt, not just that moment, but everything. Her feelings towards the other students and Buttercup, her intense hatred towards Princess, and this new feeling she felt for Brick. This feeling like she was on fire, like she wanted to cry out, not in pain, but almost pleasure. It was new, but she sort of liked it, even if she was terrified of it.

Fire... that's what she saw... a blaze of fury and passion.

"Do you see it," Brick asked softly as to not take her out of her moment. Blossom nodded slowly, "Good. Now take your brush," he moved his hand down to hers, where the brush was, Blossom screaming on the inside, "and paint exactly what you see," Brick said stepping away. From there she began painting, going right for the red. It was fast, as fast as her heart beat. She wanted to capture this feeling before she lost it, as if that were possible though. When she was done her heart was still racing, and her breathing was still heavy. Even she was surprised with the results though. It looked like a fiery spiral, with red, orange, and even a little purple. She also felt something else though, lighter, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"See?" Brick said, snapping her out of her moment instantly, "That's art. It's not just about painting something to complete the assignment. You need to put your emotions in whatever your writing."

"My emotions?" Blossom asked, more so to herself than to Brick.

"How many times do you feel?" Brick asked, confusing Blossom a bit.

"Feel? What do you mean?" she asked.

"You have emotions, but do you feel them out, or do you just bottle them up inside until they explode?" Blossom had to look down on that. She had a tendency to bottle them up actually, "That look means the latter," Brick said, annoying Blossom a bit.

"Well, you seem to know _so _much about me!" Blossom said, turning her back to Brick and crossing her arms.

"That's because I was the same way," Brick said, surprising Blossom a bit.

"Wait," she turned to him again "You have the worst temper I've ever seen. At least _had_," to her surprise, he laughed at that statement.

"Yeah," Brick said, "I guess I was pretty bad when I was a kid. But why do you think that was? I didn't have a healthy outlet. All I did was lash out at everyone. You're the same way, you don't have an outlet, only you keep it all inside. That's why you have those headaches," Brick said.

"So, what should I do?" Blossom asked.

"Just feel," Brick said with a smile. With that he turned and grabbed his skateboard and backpack, "I'll see you around Bloss," he said as he left the room.

Just feel. That's what he said. She needed to let her emotions out. But how would people react? Would they still shun her? Would Princess get off her case? After packing up and setting her painting aside for the teacher to see it, she began walking to the door. As she walked she passed by the bulletin board, where she saw the flyers that were up. The first thing that caught her eye was the list of names running for student council:

Princess Morbucks

Bubbles Utonium

Bubbles running for student council? Bubbles never really struck Blossom as a leader, but Blossom's opinion was a little biased. She hadn't seen Bubbles in that light before, so this might be good for her.

The second thing she noticed was the flyer for the school talent show. Princess mentioned it last week. It was in a few weeks, a week before junior prom. The grand prize was a three hundred dollar gift card to any store. If shw won, not only could she shut Princess up for a while, but she could also get enough money to go to prom, assuming she even decided to go. She thought about it for a long time, and eventually grabbed her pen, and did something that shocked even her.

She signed her name.


End file.
